


Once and Ever

by gustavklimt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Drama & Romance, Gen, Humor, M/M, Marauders AU, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gustavklimt/pseuds/gustavklimt
Summary: Hogwarts!AU





	1. Глава первая, в которой судьба сталкивает Киришиму и Бакуго два раза

**Author's Note:**

> Мы с amaura хотели представить четвёрку Кири-Баку-Ками-Сэро в образе мародёров, и, кажется, немного увлеклись. Рейтинг работы по ходу повествования будет неоднократно меняться, то же самое касается пейрингов и персонажей.   
> Это будет длинный фанфик с описанием хогвартсовских будней, начиная с первого курса школы и заканчивая последним.
> 
> Торжественно клянёмся, что замышляем шалость, и только шалость!
> 
> Приятного чтения.

— Ты хорошенько запомнил?  
  
Когда Киришима убедительно трясёт головой, мама вздыхает и протягивает ему миску с летучим порохом. Она всё ещё не уверена насчёт этой идеи — это видно по её глазам и по взгляду, которым она одаривает папу, безучастно стоящего в сторонке. Тот лишь разводит руками, и мама устало отмахивается, снова поворачиваясь к Киришиме. У неё на лбу появляются полоски морщинок — четыре или пять в общей сложности.  
  
— Ты должен произнести слова очень чётко, ладно, Эйджиро?  
  
Киришима зачерпывает как можно больше пороха в потную ладонь — чтобы уж наверняка, — и, сосредоточенно втянув воздух, выпаливает: «Косой переулок!»  
  
В следующую минуту перед глазами всё плывёт: лицо мамы стирается и размазывается, как пюре по тарелке, и вот Киришима теряет равновесие и кубарем вываливается из камина, поднимая клубы пыли. Посетители в лавке оборачиваются на шум, но вскоре снова возвращаются к своим делам. Каминный пепел оседает на шерстяной мантии, и Киришима насуплено отряхивается. На эту мантию мама потратила целую неделю — Киришима своими глазами видел, как вечерами она сидела в кресле и скрупулёзно вышивала красно-жёлтые узоры, взмахивая иголкой, словно волшебной палочкой.  
  
— Нос ещё не забудь подтереть, — раздаётся голос сверху.  
  
Киришима вздрагивает и задирает голову. Они встречаются глазами — он и другой мальчик примерно его возраста, рот которого перекошен в усмешке. Незнакомец одет опрятно, в хорошую рубашку и новенькие брюки, из которых торчит крошечная этикетка «Твилфитт и Таттинг». От разноцветных склянок с привораживающими зельями, стоящими на полке, его лицо и светлые как пшеница волосы играют радужными светотенями — и, странно, Киришима пытается перебрать любые обидные слова, которые знает, но в голову не приходит ничего, кроме смущенного «как красиво».  
  
Мальчик смеётся, показывая пальцем на Киришиму, и тот недоумённо дотрагивается до кончика носа. Когда до него доходит, что он с ног до головы измазался в саже, Киришима густо краснеет и неловко кусает губы.  
  
— Вот же неуклюжий придурок! — говорит мальчик.   
  
Киришима не успевает ничего ответить, как вдруг к ним подходит женщина — она отвешивает мальчику смачный подзатыльник, и тот трёт ушибленное место, глядя на неё очень злобно и обиженно.   
  
Киришима переводит взгляд с женщины на мальчика и обратно. Они похожи как две капли воды: даже волосы торчат одинаково, будто заряженные электричеством. Наверное, это его мама. Ожидая, что придётся сейчас объясняться, Киришима быстро вскакивает с колен и отряхивает оставшийся пепел со штанишек. Он осторожно ожидает, когда на него посмотрят, но этого так и не происходит.   
  
— Следи за языком, Кацуки, — говорит женщина и быстро уводит мальчика, крепко держа его за руку. — Пойдём, надо купить метлу и клетку для твоей совы.  
  
Дверь за ними закрывается, звенит старый колокольчик, и Киришима думает, — _что это только что было._ Через несколько секунд в камине появляется мама, и они, хватаясь за руки, ныряют в шумную и цветастую толпу.  
  
Киришима встречает мальчика снова, когда наступает осень и приходит пора отправляться в Хогвартс.  
  
На платформе девять и три четверти он вбегает в отбывающий состав на последних минутах, кое-как успевая распрощаться с матерью, плачущей от счастья, и отцом, который просто коротко машет ему вслед. Сердце в его груди шевелится и подпрыгивает, словно птичка; ему кажется, что волшебная палочка из кипариса горячо жжётся во внутреннем кармане его мантии, хотя на деле он попросту слишком счастлив.   
  
Поезд набирает скорость, люди на перроне превращаются в точки, и Киришима смекает, что надо поскорее найти место.  
  
— Прочь с дороги, — пихает его кто-то. Киришима оступается, едва не впечатавшись лицом в стенку. Краем глаза замечает уже знакомые торчащие волосы, а следом — горящие киноварью глаза, и моргает несколько раз как перегорающая лампочка: это ведь тот самый мальчик из лавки зелий!  
  
— И ты тут! — восклицает он от радости.  
  
Мальчик замирает в полушаге, хмурит брови и взглядом сверлит в Киришиме дыру.  
  
— Мы знакомы?  
  
Киришима не находит что сказать, ведь ту встречу в лавке язык не поворачивается назвать встречей двух друзей. Что если мальчик помнит только его чумазое лицо? Что если он вообще и думать забыл о встрече с каким-то неудачником, выпрыгивающим из камина? Такое вполне вероятно.   
  
Видя его озадаченность, мальчик фыркает и уходит. В узком проходе длинного как гусеница вагона остаётся гулять ветер с привкусом ещё не ушедшего лета, ритмичный стук колёс утопает в громком смехе студентов. Киришима вспоминает, что ещё не нашёл свободного места, но тут он слышит шорох — это отъезжает дверь купе напротив него. В образовавшийся проём высовывается мальчишечья голова. Лицо у неё самое обычное, а кое-где в волосах почему-то белеет сахарная пудра.  
  
— Эй, он тебя обидел?  
  
Киришима мотает головой.  
  
— Не, всё в порядке. Ты его знаешь?  
  
— Это Бакуго, — говорит мальчик, состроив гримасу отвращения. — Он со всеми в поезде рассорился. Никто не хочет брать его в купе, вот он и бесится. Ну и характер...  
  
— Если хочешь, пойдём к нам, — говорит другой мальчик, показавшийся из-за спины первого. — У нас свободно.  
  
— Конечно! — отвечает Киришима. — Я как раз искал место! Меня, кстати, зовут Киришима Эйджиро.  
  
— Я Каминари. А это Сэро. И у нас полно сладостей!  
  
Мальчишки отворяют дверь шире, чтобы впустить Киришиму. На одном из сидений возвышается огромная гора из конфет, а на полу, будто поверженные солдаты, валяются фантики и пустые коробочки. На весь вагон пахнет кислыми тянучками, пастилой и шоколадом, из-за чего полость рта тут же наполняется слюной.   
  
Киришима вдруг вспоминает о чём-то и не спешит заходить. Он всматривается в конец коридора, где маячит одинокая белобрысая макушка.   
  
— У вас будет место для ещё одного человека?  
  
— О нет, ты же не собираешься?.. — осторожно спрашивает Сэро и ужасается, когда Киришима кивает. — Ну уж дудки! Он же всё испортит!  
  
— Но ведь так будет нечестно, — возражает Киришима и выскакивает в коридор.  
  
Поезд заезжает в туннель, и на какое-то время в вагоне становится темно. Киришима двигается на ощупь. Его качает, словно корабль на волнах; он идёт в одну сторону, а поезд — в другую. Киришиме чудится, что Бакуго сияет вдали мерцающим светом, как заклинание «Люмос», и поднажимает, чтобы не дать ему потухнуть.  
  
Когда он подходит ближе, Бакуго не обращает на него никакого внимания, что означает одно — он где-то далеко в своих мыслях.  
  
— Эй, привет... Ты голоден? — вкрадчиво спрашивает Киришима. — Хочешь сладости?  
  
Бакуго вздрагивает. Испуганный и застанный врасплох, сейчас он меньше всего похож на человека, который разругался со студентами в «Хогвартс-экспрессе».  
  
— А? Ты что, дурак? — заводится он. — Мне не нужны твои подачки!  
  
— Может, и дурак, — улыбается Киришима. — Но могу поспорить, что ты не против отведать сладостей из Сладкого Королевства?  
  
Ему достаётся ещё один пристальный взгляд.  
  
— Я не голоден. Отстань.  
  
Киришима готов поклясться, что в ту же минуту воздух прорезает урчание чужого желудка, и прячет смех в кулаке. Коридор снова наполняется солнцем, и он видит, что уши Бакуго горят как цветки ликориса.  
  
 _Как красиво._  
  
— Скажи, ты любишь шоколадных лягушек?  
  
  
  
Дверь отъезжает, и в проёме появляются двое: сначала входит Киришима, он ведёт за собой Бакуго, который отпирается, смущённый подобной добротой. На мальчишек в купе Бакуго не смотрит: вместо этого он буравит пол, усеянный обёртками от конфет, и прячется за спиной Киришимы.  
  
— Ты всё-таки привёл его... — вздыхает Сэро.  
  
— Никто меня не приводил, — огрызается Бакуго, но Киришима показывает ему жестом «тише, тише», и он беспомощно сжимает зубы.   
  
— Будет плохо, если мы все рассоримся до начала учебного года, — говорит Киришима. — Дадим Бакуго шанс.  
  
Мальчишки смолкают, и Бакуго играет желваками.  
  
— С ним никто не ссорился, — исподтишка замечает Каминари, причмокивая кислым леденцом и сворачивая блестящую бумажку, — он первый начал.  
  
— Чё сказал?!  
  
— У меня есть идея! — говорит вдруг Киришима. — Давайте просто начнем всё сначала, как будто ничего и не было! Меня зовут Киришима. Бакуго?..  
  
Под взглядом Киришимы брови Бакуго изгибаются на восемьдесят градусов, губы поджимаются, а щёки краснеют, будто кто-то дохнул на них волшебной розовой пылью.  
  
— Бакуго... — выдавливает он. — Кацуки.  
  
Каминари растерянно переглядывается с Сэро, и Киришима мысленно молится, чтобы они согласились.   
  
— Сначала так сначала, — пожимает плечами Сэро. — Я Сэро Ханта.   
  
— Я Каминари Денки. И если ты хочешь конфет и не хочешь, чтобы тебе разбили нос, обещай не задираться, ясно?  
  
Бакуго только кивает в ответ, зло сверкнув глазами.  
  
Все четверо рассаживаются по диванчикам так, как им удобно: Киришима без лишних слов выбирает место рядом с Бакуго, тот вредничает, но только для виду — он на самом деле не такой уж плохой, каким хочет казаться. Проблема в том, что он не умеет выбирать подходящие выражения, но его трудно ненавидеть из-за этого. Только вот по виду Каминари и Сэро понятно, что им всё ещё неловко находиться в компании Бакуго.   
  
В надежде разрушить неловкое молчание, Киришима роется в кармане и вытаскивает лиловый мешочек, доверху набитый драже «Берти Боттс».   
  
— Может, сыграем? — предлагает он. — Кому попадётся конфетка с отвратным вкусом, тот исполнит чьё-нибудь желание!  
  
— Я помню, как мне однажды попался вкус тухлого яйца, — морщится Сэро. — Не хочу опять это пережить.  
  
Каминари с пониманием смеётся.  
  
— Струсил? — усмехается Бакуго. — Слабо съесть весь мешок, а, соевая морда?  
  
— Вот! Вот об этом мы говорили! — возмущается Сэро.  
  
— Может, тогда на «камень-ножницы-бумага»? — говорит Киришима, поднимая указательный палец. — Кто проиграет, должен будет съесть всю упаковку!   
  
— И ты с ним заодно!  
  
Несмотря на недовольство спор всё-таки затевается, и проигравшим, как ни странно, оказывается Каминари. Смотреть на него довольно-таки жалко, однако уговор есть уговор, поэтому Киришима мужественно протягивает ему мешочек с конфетами и желает удачи.  
  
Сэро похлопывает Каминари по плечу, всячески его приободряя.  
  
— Ты, главное, сразу глотай, — говорит он. — Даже если всё обратно будет проситься. И жуй поменьше. Мало ли какой вкус попадётся.  
  
— Мне однажды достался вонючий носок, — вздыхает Киришима. — А тебе, Бакуго?  
  
— Я... не знаю! — отворачивается тот, складывая руки на груди. — Мне всегда доставались нормальные вкусы! Отстань!  
  
— Или, может... Ты никогда не пробовал «Берти Боттс»?  
  
Все четверо стихают. Один пытается сделать вид, что ничего не происходит, а трое остальных перемигиваются, посылая друг другу телепатические сигналы.  
  
— Бакуго, ты должен попробовать.  
  
— Хотя бы одну.  
  
— После ваших носков и тухлых яиц? — взрывается он. — Ну уж нет!  
  
— Струсил? — спрашивает Сэро в той же манере, в какой обратился к нему Бакуго пятью минутами ранее, и Бакуго рычит, мол, ничего подобного.   
  
Драже, которое он вытаскивает, переливается ядовито-зелёным. Бакуго сглатывает — ему кажется, что из этого маленького сосредоточения зла вот-вот вылупится нечто жуткое и такое же зелёное. Он таращится на конфетку в нерешительности, не торопясь отправлять её в рот.  
  
— Это может оказаться яблоко, — прикидывает Киришима. — Или лайм...  
  
— Или сопли, — подсказывает Каминари.  
  
— А ты вообще молчи и жуй всю пачку! — щетинится Бакуго и, зажмурившись, съедает конфетку.   
  
Момент истины. Мальчишки затаивают дыхание, сосредоточенно следя за его лицом, будто на нем транслируется международный матч по квиддичу. Бакуго медленно разжёвывает драже, и, кажется, проходит целая вечность, прежде чем он выносит эпохальное решение.  
  
— Яблоко.  
  
Киришима, Сэро и особенно Каминари разочарованно выдыхают.   
  
Никто не забывает о споре, и совместными усилиями — а именно, запихиванием в Каминари горстей разноцветных драже — мешочек за минуту пустеет и выкидывается. На Каминари теперь совсем невозможно глядеть без слёз: его лицо отражает сотню тысяч эмоций человека, прожившего долгую и тяжёлую жизнь в Афганистане.  
  
Затем его тошнит.  
  
— Получается, — говорит Киришима, прожёвывая мармеладку в форме жёлто-зелёного червя, — за всю жизнь ты не пробовал ни одной волшебной сладости?   
  
Бакуго сидит, откинувшись на спинку, и старательно игнорирует страдающего Каминари, высунувшегося из окна. Сэро придерживает его за шкирку, чтобы тот не вывалился, и с родительской заботой стучит по спине.   
  
— Нет.  
  
— А что ты тогда ешь на Хэллоуин?  
  
— Я не ем сладкое, — говорит Бакуго. — Даже на Хэллоуин.  
  
— Как ты вообще живёшь, чувак, — встревает Сэро, выражая огромное сожаление.  
  
— Ну уж получше, чем некоторые.  
  
Предчувствуя очередную ссору на пустом месте, Киришима хватает со стола коробочку с шоколадной лягушкой.  
  
— Съешь, — и протягивает её Бакуго.   
  
Тот удивлён; настолько, что даже забывает огрызнуться и просто податливо принимает угощение. На щеках Бакуго горит румянец, и Киришима спрашивает себя, почему же тот не может быть таким милым всегда.   
  
— Я тебя знаю, — заворожённо говорит Бакуго. — Точно. Ты же тот каминный неудачник! Из-за того, что ты весь был в саже, я тебя не узнал.  
  
— Просто я впервые пользовался летучим порохом, — смущается Киришима, — подумаешь, слегка испачкался.  
  
Бакуго фыркает и открывает золотистую коробочку, из которой тут же выскакивает коричневая лягушка и в три прыг-скока вылетает из окна на свободу. Только её и видели!  
  
— Упустил... — протягивает Сэро.  
  
— Зато карточка осталась! — восклицает Киришима. — Показывай, кто там у тебя?   
  
Бакуго недоумевающе вертит коробочку в руках, и когда натыкается на вкладыш, торопливо вытаскивает. Карточка переливается в его руках белыми бликами, а на ней — изображение профессора, одобрительно показывающего большой палец. Снизу подписано его имя, а также прилагается небольшая биография. Во взгляде Бакуго так и читается изумление — ему невдомёк, как это картинка может двигаться сама по себе.   
  
— Всесильный! — присвистывает Киришима. — Редкая вещь. Мне никогда не попадался. Вот Старатель — почти каждый раз...  
  
— Возьми, — угрюмо бормочет Бакуго, протягивая ему золотистую карточку. В глаза он не смотрит — такое ощущение, что больше всего на свете он мечтает провалиться сквозь землю.   
  
— Ты уверен? Всесильный никогда не уходит со своих карточек, это почти сокровище!  
  
— Забирай! — гаркает Бакуго. — Нахрен мне эти ваши бумажки не сдались... Если захочу, то насобираю таких тысячи!   
  
— Ну и лексикон, — шепчет Сэро, и Бакуго как ни в чём не бывало хмыкает.  
  
Киришима улыбается от уха до уха, и от одного его «спасибо» Бакуго почему-то густо краснеет и говорит ему пойти сдохнуть в лесу. Однако, несмотря на всё это, Киришима заключает для себя две очень важные вещи: первое — действия Бакуго гораздо громче его слов, какими бы обидными они ни были; и второе — золотая карточка в его руках, которую позже он прячет у самого сердца.


	2. Глава вторая, в которой появляется Макендонский, а Киришима принимает решение, что навсегда определяет его дальнейшую жизнь в Хогвартсе

Всех студентов собирают в кучки по возрастам, и самых младших подзывает к себе Тринадцатый — добрый лесничий и по совместительству преподаватель Ухода за Магическими Существами. Поднимая зажжённый фонарь над головой, он оглядывает прибывших первокурсников и машет им рукой, вежливо здороваясь с каждым. Тяжёлый железный шлем, громоздящийся на его плечах, напоминает Киришиме о рыцарях в сияющих доспехах. Однако Тринадцатый с жаром уверяет, что носит его только потому, что не хочет никого напугать своим лицом.  
  
— Вот что я вам скажу, — уже тише и вкрадчивей добавляет Тринадцатый, — никогда не злите вейл, мальчики и девочки.  
  
После этого он жестом показывает следовать за ним. Одетый полностью в белое, под глазом дрожащей луны, укутанной в перину из туч, он кажется привидением, которое плывёт по воздуху и заманивает людей в таинственные воды Чёрного озера.  
  
Каминари повисает на Сэро шарнирной куклой: его штормит, колотит и трясёт — даже в школьную форму его пришлось переодевать в поезде всем троим (правда, Бакуго больше стоял в сторонке и умирал со смеху).  
  
Наверное, думает Киришима, бедному Каминари достались самые отвратительные вкусы, какие только могли придумать изготовители конфет. Надо же иметь такую фатальную невезучесть?  
  
Взволнованных первокурсников начинают рассаживать по лодкам, когда Каминари и Сэро вдруг куда-то исчезают, хотя секунду назад они стояли рядышком. Киришима озадаченно ищет их, подпрыгивая на носочках, но в такой разношёрстной толпе трудно что-то разглядеть.  
  
— Чего это ты? — оторопело спрашивает Бакуго.  
  
Когда Киришима опускает глаза и осознаёт, что нечаянно схватил его за руку, Бакуго резко выдёргивает её, бормоча под нос какие-то проклятия.  
  
— Извини... — говорит Киришима, глупо себя ощущая.  
  
— Ну же, дети, — подходит к ним Тринадцатый и легко подталкивает вперёд, к отбывающим лодкам, — не время стоять истуканом!  
  
Они садятся бок о бок, длинная деревянная лодка раскачивается под их весом. Киришима чуть задевает плечо Бакуго, и они синхронно отодвигаются к бортикам, совсем как мальчишки, которые подрались и теперь не знают, как попросить прощения. Взрослые протягивают Киришиме фонарь, и после в лодку подсаживаются ещё двое — мальчик и девочка. В таком составе они медленно трогаются от берега. Хогвартс возвышается впереди, вырастая из молочного тумана. Он напоминает исполинский улей, мерцающий латунью в чернильной глади, а череда лодок — это развесёлые пчёлы, торопящиеся домой.  
Хогвартс — совсем не такой как на картинках в детских книжках или газетах: он гораздо, гораздо лучше.  
  
Уже на другом берегу Киришима находит Сэро и Каминари среди студентов и подбегает к ним, таща за собой Бакуго. Оказывается, в лодке Каминари совсем поплохело, и Сэро пытался помочь ему акупунктурой.  
  
— Мой отец показывал мне когда-то, как это делается, — говорит Сэро. — Он вообще любит подобные магловские штучки... И просто без ума от восточной медицины.  
  
Разгорячённых учеников ведут в здание школы, где их приветствуют высокие потолки и старинные картины в позолоченных рамках, на которых изображены знаменитые волшебники и волшебницы. Знатные дамы и жеманные вельможи одаривают первокурсников красноречивыми взглядами. Они как бы говорят: «Мы ждём от вас больших успехов. Но, пожалуйста, не бегайте по коридорам».  
  
По гигантским залам, между лестничными пролётами рассыпается дружный топот. Подолы чёрных мантий шуршат по белому мрамору, и сливаются в переливчатый гул голоса. Киришима восхищённо вдыхает воздух: здесь так ярко и радостно пахнет волшебством. Оно другое, совершенно не похожее на то, домашнее, что закипает в маминой кастрюле или выбрасывается вместе с выхлопными газами из папиной летающей машины. Это волшебство, заточённое в каменных стенах замка, закупоренное в колбах с магическими зельями, прячущееся под веками спящих магических существ; волшебство, о котором слагают песни и повествуют древние рукописи. Его невозможно поймать, ведь оно находится везде и одновременно в самом сердце.  
  
А сердце бьётся. Киришима не помнит, когда в последний раз оно билось так громко и быстро.  
  
Наверху, у входа в столовую, первокурсников торжественно встречает заместитель директора в головокружительной пурпурной мантии. Сиреневая оправа очков в форме вытянутых треугольников подобрана в тон одежде, в руках у неё почему-то не палочка, а хлыст такого же цвета. У Киришимы возникает ощущение, будто заместитель собралась на бал-маскарад в честь Дня Всех Святых и случайно ошиблась зданиями.  
  
По толпе бежит шепоток: «Да это же Полночь! Та самая!»  
  
— Приветствую вас, первокурсники! — громко произносит она, окидывая толпу хитроватым взглядом. — Меня зовут профессор Каяма. Как только вы станете постарше, я с радостью позволю вам называть меня «Полночь».  
  
Она подмигивает, и добрая половина студентов растекается в единогласном «Ах!».  
  
— Вы наверняка очень устали после длительной поездки, поэтому сейчас вы отправитесь в школьную столовую, где вас уже ждут профессора и старшекурсники. Однако, перед тем как отпраздновать ваше прибытие в стены Хогвартса, вы обязаны пройти традиционное распределение по факультетам...  
  
Пока она говорит, Киришима чувствует, как его рукав кто-то легонько дёргает, и, обернувшись, видит Сэро. Судя по бледному виду, Сэро явно что-то беспокоит.  
  
— Что такое? — шепчет Киришима.  
  
— Македонский... — говорит тот, показывая куда-то вверх. — Гляди, там, под потолком.  
  
Киришима закидывает голову и жмурится, ни с того ни с сего натыкаясь на спящую вверх ногами летучую мышь. Если не вглядываться в угол, можно подумать, что она и вовсе часть потолочной лепнины, однако она совершенно точно там есть — живая и невредимая.  
  
— Это что, твоя?  
  
Сэро кивает, и Киришима со слабой надеждой заверяет его, что с Макендонским — очевидно, так зовут эту тварь — ничего не случится. Вот дослушают Полночь и потом сразу что-нибудь придумают.  
  
Однако не тут-то было! Летучая мышь по иронии судьбы начинает шевелиться — её будит звонкий голос Полночи, рикошетом отлетающий от каменных сводов. Македонский взмахивает крылышками, отрываясь с насеста, но, будучи не очень умным животным, несколько раз проваливается в воздушные ямы и описывает круг около канделябра, не понимая, где его хозяин. Всё внимание мигом приковывается к нему.  
  
До Полночи доходит, что её перестают слушать. Не понимая, отчего ученики так переполошились, она багровеет, готовясь на них прикрикнуть, и в тот же момент летучая мышь приземляется ей на волосы.  
  
Воцаряется тишина.  
  
Спустя секунду, Полночь вопит не своим голосом, всеми силами пытаясь смахнуть с себя Македонского. Некоторые из детей вырываются вперёд в надежде помочь ей, а Сэро трусливо вжимает голову в плечи.  
  
Когда Макендонский наконец-то оказывается в заложниках у какого-то неприметного конопатого мальчишки, на волосах у Полночи творится тихий ужас. Её причёска теперь напоминает гнездо, а от образа властной колдуньи остаётся лишь пустой звук.  
  
— Кому принадлежит эта тварь?! — кричит Полночь. — Немедленно выйдите вперёд!  
  
Сэро испуганно жмурится и закрывает лицо руками. Он не виноват, что его животное такое глупое, и Киришима это хорошо понимает.  
  
— Простите, профессор! — поднимает он руку и осторожно пробирается вверх по лестнице. — Это моя летучая мышь. Видимо, я забыл запереть клетку.  
  
Полночь смеряет его холодным, как берега Антарктики, взглядом, и Киришима сглатывает сухой и плотный комочек, застрявший в горле.  
  
— Какая неслыханная дерзость, — говорит она, кровожадно улыбаясь. — Мне нравится. Твоя невинная честность пробудила во мне садистскую натуру!  
  
Полночь со смехом поправляет длинные шелковистые волосы, колдуя над ними палочкой, чтобы они легли как прежде. Она треплет Киришиму по макушке, хваля его за честность и уверяя, что не станет его наказывать, и многие мальчики, особенно те, что давеча выбежали вперёд, досадно вздыхают.  
  
— Что ж, нам пора идти, — объявляет Полночь. — Все дружненько за мной!  
  
Она просит никого не отставать, и первокурсники дружной гурьбой поднимаются по широкой мраморной лестнице. Сэро мельком показывает Киришиме «спасибо», и тот беззаветно улыбается — чего не сделаешь ради дружбы!  
  
— Что-то не так, Бакуго? — спрашивает Киришима. Бакуго как-то странно на него смотрел, после того как он вернулся от Полночи и вручил Македонского полноправному хозяину.  
  
— Всё нормально, — отрезает тот и добавляет чуть тише: — Нормально прикрыл чужую задницу.  
  
Киришима заключает, что это был комплимент.  
  
Высокие двери распахиваются со скаредным скрипом, являя взору пиршественный зал, блестящий серебром и золотом. Все присутствующие оборачиваются к выходу и с интересом рассматривают неловко шагающих по центру первокурсников, шеренгой выстроившихся за Полночью. Киришима дёргает Бакуго за рукав, показывая пальцем вверх, где среди танцующих в воздухе свечей расцветают тёмно-синие просторы космоса.  
  
— Ты только посмотри, — шепчет Киришима.  
  
— Ты очень назойливый, — сердится тот, но всё равно не оставляет потолок без внимания. На секунду даже кажется, что Бакуго улыбается одними уголками губ.  
  
Около кафедры, расположенной перед столами профессоров, стоит табурет, на котором мирно лежит уродливая остроконечная шляпа. Ошеломлённые первокурсники разглядывают её с львиной долей любопытства и посмеиваются между собой.  
  
Радостная Полночь достаёт свёрнутую трубочку пергамента, обвязанную красной лентой.  
  
— Знакомьтесь, это — Распределяющая шляпа!  
  
В тот же миг шляпа оживает, расправляя грубые складочки, и начинает петь. Киришима и Бакуго переглядываются и пожимают плечами. Им ничего не остаётся, кроме как слушать шляпу, которая уже соловьём заливается об истории четырёх факультетов. Немудрёная мелодия тонкой паутинкой оплетается вокруг маленьких волшебников, и некоторые из них начинают пританцовывать и покачивать головой в такт.  
  
Наконец, приходит время распределения.  
  
Каминари называют самым первым, и он, шатаясь, поднимается по ступенькам. В один момент его нога заплетается за другую, и бедняжка с грохотом шлёпается оземь, сваливая за собой табурет и возмущённую шляпу. Какое чудо, что она падает точнёхонько ему на голову!  
  
— С такой потрясающей неуклюжестью тебе самое место среди пуффендуйцев, — бормочет шляпа, но Каминари отчаянно мотает головой. — Нет? Хочешь сказать, что у тебя достаточно силёнок? Хм-м, вижу, храбрости у тебя как у Льва из сказки, но, стало быть, на этом факультете ты наберёшься её многим больше. Что ж, дитя... — заключает шляпа. — Я определяю тебя на Гриффиндор!  
  
Зал заходится аплодисментами, и Каминари, неловко показывая два больших пальца, удаляется к шумному столу гриффиндорцев.  
  
— У этой шляпы явно нет мозгов, — бубнит недовольный чем-то Бакуго.  
  
— О чём ты? — непонятливо переспрашивает Киришима. — Ясное дело, что у шляп нет мозгов! Какими бы волшебными они ни были...  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
После Каминари к шляпе подходит мальчик с необычным цветом волос: одна половина их белее снега, а другая — тёмно-красная, как настоявшееся вино. На одной стороне бесстрастного лица Киришима разглядывает ужасный шрам от ожога. После столь комичного выхода Каминари контрастная отрешённость этого мальчика кажется даже слегка странной.  
  
— Слизерин! — недолго думая, восклицает шляпа, и мальчик удаляется к столу слизеринцев так спокойно, будто давно догадывался о подобном решении. Там его сразу принимают, как своего, и Киришима с подозрением думает, что этот мальчик кого-то ему напоминает.  
  
— Не хотел бы я с ним за одним столом сидеть, — качает головой Сэро.  
  
— Мне он не нравится. Клянусь, если я попаду на один факультет с этим упырём... — бормочет Бакуго, и его вызывают следующим, не давая закончить фразу.  
  
Киришима вдогонку желает ему удачи, а после восторженно следит, как тот поднимается на кафедру и плюхается на скрипящий табурет. Полночь опускает шляпу ему на голову, и все замирают. Под столь пристальным вниманием, Бакуго горделиво светится, словно новогодняя гирлянда. Вот уж действительно кого легко осчастливить.  
  
Шляпа сию же минуту заикается о Слизерине.  
  
— ДА НИ ЗА ЧТО! — вспыхивает Бакуго. — Ты, безмозглая шляпа, если ты определишь меня на какой-то _вонючий_ факультет, я тебя!..  
  
— Гриффиндор! — почти с мольбой объявляет шляпа, и Полночь молниеносно убирает её с головы, вызывая следующего первокурсника.  
  
На помост поднимается дрожащий мальчонка. Неловко держась за табурет потными ладошками, он смотрит в пол, пока Полночь надевает на него шляпу. Не проходит и секунды, когда она громогласно произносит:  
  
— Гриффиндор!  
  
Под одобряющие аплодисменты тот сползает с сиденья и на ватных ногах спускается с помоста. Со стороны столов доносится чей-то возмущённый рёв, и Киришима оборачивается наряду со всеми студентами, только чтобы обнаружить Бакуго, показывающего пальцем на конопатого мальчонку.  
  
— Ты-то что тут забыл, говнюк?!  
  
Полночь угрожающе хмурится и велит Бакуго сесть на место, а мальчонка, испуганно пискнув, убегает и пристраивается у самого дальнего края стола.  
  
Сэро называют во второй десятке, и шляпа долго выбирает, на какой факультет его определить. «Только не Пуффендуй... Это же такая скука!», — шепчет Сэро, держась за коленки.  
  
Шляпа учтиво посылает его к столу гриффиндорцев. Оправившийся Каминари громко приветствует его, а Бакуго только фыркает — подумаешь, какое совпадение!  
  
Очередь Киришимы настаёт самой последней. В полном одиночестве, под сотней взглядов, сваливающихся на него тонной кирпичей, он вмиг становится центром целой вселенной — маленькой и беззащитной точкой, парящей между небом и землёй.  
  
На ватных ногах Киришима подходит к Распределяющей шляпе. Каминари и Сэро жестами показывают ему, что всё будет хорошо, пока Бакуго в скуке подпирает подбородок ладонью. Наверняка думает о том, чтобы поскорее набить брюхо — он ведь был так голоден тогда, в поезде! Стоит ли вообще допускать мысли, что он надеется на то же, что и Киришима?  
  
Когда шляпа, наконец, подаёт голос, Киришима чувствует, как всё его нутро проваливается куда-то в пятки. Кажется, будто стол гриффиндорцев подхватывается свирепой волной и уносится далеко-далеко, докуда не дотянуться рукой.  
  
— Я вижу огромное сердце, которое умеет прощать, — говорит шляпа. — У тебя редкий дар, мой мальчик: в плохом ты умеешь видеть хорошее, в сокрытом — явное, в утаённом — сказанное. Возможно, твоя бесхитростная доброта станет тебе подпорой в Пуффендуе. Но всё зависит от твоего желания. Что ты чувствуешь? Куда зовёт тебя твоё сердце, дитя?  
  
Ладони потеют, в ушах стоит оглушительный звон. Словно голова отрывается от тела и начинает парить в воздухе.  
  
Киришима знает — на какой бы факультет его не распределили, мама и папа всё равно будут им гордиться. Они оба оканчивали Пуффендуй в числе лучших учеников, поэтому ни для кого не станет сюрпризом, если и Киришима наденет желтый галстук. Какой бы факультет он не выбрал, уроки и профессора будут до смешного одинаковыми; волшебные палочки останутся волшебными, и не поменяется ни один ингредиент в книге зелий, как бы сильно этого не хотелось — и  _всё же_.  
  
Он снова смотрит на Бакуго, и тот смотрит в ответ. Это так глупо — зачем они играют в эту дурацкую игру, которую маглы называют «гляделки», когда сейчас от выбора зависит вся его жизнь?  
  
Киришима вспоминает о золотой карточке во внутреннем кармане мантии, и дотрагивается до складок, прячущих ее от чужих глаз.  
  
— Моё сердце, — говорит он, — там, где мои друзья.  
  
— Очень хорошо, — удовлетворённо отвечает шляпа; Киришима думает, что если бы у неё было лицо, она непременно бы ему улыбнулась. — Тогда... Гриффиндор!  
  
Полночь снимает с него Распределяющую шляпу, и он со всех ног бежит к своему столу.


	3. Глава третья, в которой полно прыгучих луковиц

Ког­да уче­ники рас­пре­деле­ны по фа­куль­те­там, на свер­ка­ющий зо­лотом по­мост вы­ходит ди­рек­тор Нед­зу. Ки­риши­ма сра­зу уз­на­ёт его по ушам, пря­чущим­ся в се­дых во­лосах: на кар­точках те всег­да за­бав­но дёр­га­ют­ся, ес­ли их под­нести к све­ту. Прав­да, обыч­но сра­зу пос­ле это­го ди­рек­тор ис­че­за­ет с кар­тинки. Оби­жа­ет­ся, на­вер­ное.  
  
— Ни­ког­да не встре­чал ме­тамор­фо­мага, — шеп­чет Ка­мина­ри, хло­пая вмес­те со все­ми. — Как ду­ма­ешь, да­леко он слы­шит эти­ми уша­ми?  
  
— Кто зна­ет, — Сэ­ро толь­ко по­жима­ет пле­чами.   
  
Ди­рек­тор вдруг по­вора­чива­ет го­лову в их сто­рону, и Сэ­ро с Ка­мина­ри ото­ропе­ло ра­зева­ют рты, ког­да он та­инс­твен­но им улы­ба­ет­ся.  
  
Око­ло ча­са ди­рек­тор кра­соч­но рас­пи­сыва­ет, как важ­но пра­виль­но сов­ме­щать здо­ровый об­раз жиз­ни и учё­бу, — ведь мы го­ворим об учё­бе в Хог­вар­тсе. Тут, про­дол­жа­ет ди­рек­тор, на по­мощь всег­да при­ходит чай: глав­ное знать, как его за­вари­вать, в ка­ких ко­личес­твах до­бав­лять фрук­ты, бер­га­мот или мя­ту, сколь­ко ми­нут нас­та­ивать, что­бы аро­мат был бо­лее на­сыщен­ный и слад­кий. Вот, нап­ри­мер, лю­бимый чай ди­рек­то­ра — жас­ми­новый, и что­бы за­варить его, нуж­но соб­люсти очень мно­го тон­костей. Пос­ле это­го ди­рек­тор нев­по­пад пе­рес­ка­кива­ет на те­му о сво­их во­лосах. Ока­зыва­ет­ся, он край­не гор­дится их шел­ко­вис­тостью и мяг­костью, и да­же не прочь по­делить­ся сек­ре­тами ухо­да — ес­ли толь­ко его хо­рошо поп­ро­сят.  
  
За­коно­мер­но, что спус­тя не­кото­рое вре­мя доб­рая по­лови­на сту­ден­тов му­читель­но из­ны­ва­ет от ску­ки. Мно­гие из них да­же на­чина­ют кле­вать но­сом и мо­лят­ся, что­бы речь ди­рек­то­ра пос­ко­рее за­кон­чи­лась.  
  
— Это не­воз­можно, — про­тяги­ва­ет Ка­мина­ри, — как один че­ловек мо­жет го­ворить так дол­го?  
  
— Мо­жет, он «то­го»? — пред­по­лага­ет Сэ­ро. — Я слы­шал, что мно­гие ге­ни­аль­ные вол­шебни­ки схо­дили с ума на ста­рос­ти лет. А ведь по не­му и не ска­жешь, что ему уже сто или око­ло то­го...  
  
— Цыц! Он же мо­жет те­бя ус­лы­шать!  
  
Ки­риши­ма за­тыл­ком ощу­ща­ет чей-то взгляд, об­ра­щён­ный в его сто­рону, и удив­лённо обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся, встре­ча­ясь гла­зами с маль­чи­ком, на ко­торо­го не­задол­го до это­го ог­рызнул­ся Ба­куго. Тот, ока­зав­шись за­мечен­ным, гус­то за­лива­ет­ся крас­кой и пря­чет­ся сре­ди уче­ников.  
  
— Эй, Ба­куго, — Ки­риши­ма дёр­га­ет то­го за ру­кав, — тот маль­чик не­дав­но...  
  
Его пе­реби­ва­ет гром­кий хло­пок в ла­доши, от ко­торо­го по­лух­ра­пящий зал встре­вожен­но дёр­га­ет­ся.  
  
— Чуть не за­был, — го­ворит ди­рек­тор. — Поз­воль­те пред­ста­вить ва­шего но­вого пре­пода­вате­ля по За­щите от Тём­ных Ис­кусств.   
  
Шум­но вре­зав­шись в сте­ну, дверь по­зади пре­пода­ватель­ских сто­лов рас­па­хива­ет­ся, и из раз­ноцвет­ных клу­бов ды­ма, по­валив­ших из ка­мор­ки, вы­рас­та­ет че­ловек, ед­ва вме­ща­ющий­ся в двер­ной про­ём. Его ман­тия до то­го ос­ле­питель­на, что у всех при­сутс­тву­ющих ми­гом сле­зят­ся гла­за. Нес­мотря на это, сту­ден­ты и да­же не­кото­рые про­фес­со­ра под­ни­ма­ют­ся с мест и ог­лу­шитель­но хло­па­ют эф­фек­тно­му вы­ходу пре­пода­вате­ля.   
  
— Все­силь­ный! — вос­торжен­но шеп­чет Ки­риши­ма.  
  
Все­силь­ный под­ни­ма­ет ука­затель­ный па­лец вверх, и воз­буждён­ные сту­ден­ты пов­то­ря­ют этот жест, наб­рав как мож­но боль­ше воз­ду­ха в грудь. Ки­риши­ма ле­гонь­ко тор­мо­шит Ба­куго, что­бы тот при­со­еди­нил­ся, но Ба­куго толь­ко от­ма­хива­ет­ся, не на­мере­ва­ясь учас­тво­вать во все­об­щем су­мас­шес­твии.  
  
— Плюс Уль­тра! — кри­чат сту­ден­ты в уни­сон с про­фес­со­ром, и школь­ная сто­ловая уто­па­ет в свис­те и гвал­те.   
  
Ког­да всё сти­ха­ет, Все­силь­ный поч­ти­тель­но рас­кла­нива­ет­ся и, сле­дуя ука­занию ди­рек­то­ра, ухо­дит за пре­пода­ватель­ский стол. Он вы­бира­ет сво­бод­ное мес­то ря­дом с мрач­ным про­фес­со­ром, об­мо­тан­ным в ка­кие-то тряп­ки, и тот, как буд­то расс­тро­ив­шись, скло­ня­ет­ся над та­рел­кой.   
  
— Что это толь­ко что бы­ло? — фыр­ка­ет Ба­куго.  
  
— Раз­ве ты не зна­ешь?.. Ох, вер­но, — вспо­мина­ет Ки­риши­ма. — Это фир­менный жест Все­силь­но­го пе­ред иг­рой. В пос­ледний раз, ког­да он ис­поль­зо­вал его, ан­глий­ская сбор­ная выр­ва­ла сок­ру­шитель­ную по­беду на Чем­пи­она­те ми­ра. А ведь прош­ло це­лых двад­цать лет с на­шего пос­ледне­го вы­иг­ры­ша! Кру­то, да?  
  
— Ага, толь­ко сей­час он в от­став­ке, — вме­шива­ет­ся Сэ­ро. — Уже нес­коль­ко лет в Хог­вар­тсе ра­бота­ет. Ин­те­рес­но, смог бы он сей­час увер­нуть­ся от блад­же­ра?  
  
В от­вет Ба­куго толь­ко по­нят­ли­во мы­чит. Ин­те­рес­но, он во­об­ще по­нял, о ка­кой иг­ре шла речь?  
  
— Ещё од­но объ­яв­ле­ние, пе­ред тем, как мы нач­нём пир, — го­ворит ди­рек­тор. — По­кидать тер­ри­торию шко­лы пос­ле ко­мен­дант­ско­го ча­са уче­никам ка­тего­ричес­ки зап­ре­ща­ет­ся. И да­же не ду­май­те прос­ко­чить в Зап­ретный Лес. На этом всё!  
  
Ди­рек­тор Нед­зу сос­ка­кива­ет с ка­фед­ры как раз в тот мо­мент, ког­да сто­лы фа­куль­те­тов нак­ры­ва­ют­ся бе­лыми ска­тер­тя­ми. Пря­мо из воз­ду­ха на та­рел­ках по­яв­ля­ют­ся ку­шанья, по­сыпан­ные пря­нос­тя­ми; от соч­ных аро­матов ка­па­ют слюн­ки, а от оби­лия еды раз­бе­га­ют­ся гла­за. Да­же на Рож­дес­тво ма­ма не го­тови­ла столь­ко лю­бимых блюд сра­зу!  
  
Ки­риши­ма об­ли­зыва­ет­ся, пред­вку­шая праз­дник жи­вота, од­на­ко, преж­де чем по­тянуть­ся к ог­ромно­му кус­ку ап­пе­тит­но­го рос­тби­фа, вкрад­чи­во ко­сит­ся в сто­рону Ба­куго.   
  
У Ба­куго свер­ка­ют гла­за. Нес­коль­ко се­кунд он удив­ленно ог­ля­дыва­ет­ся, а по­том хва­та­ет пер­вое, что по­пада­ет­ся под ру­ку.  
  
— Эй, по­лег­че... — пре­дуп­режда­ет Ки­риши­ма, но Ба­куго не об­ра­ща­ет вни­мания — его рот слиш­ком за­нят сыр­ной за­пекан­кой, фар­ши­рован­ной гри­бами и кар­тошкой. Ки­риши­ма смот­рит и по­чему-то не мо­жет отор­вать­ся — слиш­ком уж за­бав­ным ка­жет­ся ему зре­лище.   
  
— Сей­час, на­вер­ное, и та­рел­ку сло­па­ет за­од­но, — сме­ёт­ся Сэ­ро.   
  
— И не по­давит­ся, — под­хва­тыва­ет Ка­мина­ри.  
  
Ба­куго не об­ра­ща­ет на из­дёвки ни­како­го вни­мания. Бо­лее то­го, он так спе­шит прог­ло­тить за­пекан­ку, что не­воль­но да­вит­ся ею и каш­ля­ет. Ки­риши­ма ми­гом сту­чит его по спи­не, по­ка Ка­мина­ри и Сэ­ро за­лива­ют­ся го­мери­чес­ким хо­хотом.  
  
— Вот умо­ра! — сдав­ленно про­из­но­сит Ка­мина­ри, яв­но за­быв о том, что сам не­дав­но сло­пал це­лую упа­ков­ку «Бер­ти Боттс».  
  
— Ты как? — спра­шива­ет Ки­риши­ма.  
  
Ба­куго от­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся, сму­щён­но вы­тирая рот ру­кавом. Труд­но рас­слы­шать, что он там бор­мо­чет — впол­не воз­можно, что это ти­хие сло­ва бла­годар­ности.  
  
Пос­ле бан­ке­та ста­рос­ты фа­куль­те­тов ве­дут на­ев­шихся до от­ва­ла пер­во­кур­сни­ков в спаль­ни. У Ка­мина­ри, как наз­ло, прих­ва­тыва­ет жи­вот, и весь его ужин от­ча­ян­но про­сит­ся об­ратно. По всем тай­ным хо­дам и ла­бирин­там Ки­риши­ма и Сэ­ро та­щат его брен­ное те­ло вдво­ём. С на­битым брю­хом и на ват­ных но­гах дви­гать­ся им ой как тя­жело. Ба­куго, гля­дя на Ка­мина­ри, толь­ко из­де­ватель­ски фыр­ка­ет, но, вмес­то то­го, что­бы по­мочь, рав­но­душ­но дер­жится в сто­роне.  
  
Баш­ня Гриф­финдо­ра встре­ча­ет пер­во­кур­сни­ков ве­рени­цами дви­га­ющих­ся лес­тниц. Сон­ные де­ти ста­ра­ют­ся пос­пе­вать за стар­ши­ми — ни­кому не хо­чет­ся ку­ковать меж­ду про­лёта­ми сре­ди на­зой­ли­вых го­воря­щих кар­тин.  
  
Пол­ная Да­ма впус­ка­ет их в Об­щую гос­ти­ную, пол­ностью удов­летво­рён­ная слож­ностью сво­его па­роля и тем, как дол­го ста­рос­та пы­тал­ся его вспом­нить. Боль­шая ком­на­та изум­ля­ет рас­писны­ми сте­нами тёп­лых крас­ных от­тенков, за вы­соки­ми ок­на­ми си­яет без­звёздная чер­но­та. Под­ра­гива­ющий в ка­мине огонь толь­ко пу­ще на­гоня­ет дре­моту, и всё, что го­ворит ста­рос­та, про­носит­ся ми­мо Ки­риши­мы комь­ями слад­кой ва­ты. Ста­рос­та дик­ту­ет пер­во­кур­сни­кам пра­вила по­веде­ния в Баш­не Гриф­финдо­ра и ещё раз на­поми­на­ет, что нель­зя вы­ходить в Зап­ретный Лес ночью, а за­тем рас­пре­деля­ет всех по спаль­ням. Ки­риши­ма да­же за­быва­ет по­радо­вать­ся, что по­пал в од­ну ком­на­ту с Ба­куго, Ка­мина­ри и Сэ­ро — це­лых семь лет они бу­дут де­лить её меж­ду со­бой.  
  
Как толь­ко Ки­риши­ма чувс­тву­ет мяг­кость по­душ­ки и прос­ты­ней, он про­вали­ва­ет­ся в слад­кий сон, да­же не удо­сужив­шись внят­но по­желать спо­кой­ной но­чи. Ус­тавшие со­седи то­же нас­ко­ро рас­хо­дят­ся по кой­кам — Сэ­ро ски­дыва­ет Ка­мина­ри с пле­ча и, по­зёвы­вая, упол­за­ет к кро­вати око­ло ок­на, — ком­на­та пог­ру­жа­ет­ся в бла­гого­вей­ную ти­шину.  
  
Пос­ре­ди но­чи Ки­риши­му бу­дит над­рывный писк, раз­да­ющий­ся от­ку­да-то свер­ху. С тру­дом раз­лепляя ве­ки, он всмат­ри­ва­ет­ся в тем­но­ту в на­деж­де ули­чить ис­точник зву­ка и на вся­кий слу­чай хва­та­ет па­лоч­ку с тум­бы. К то­му вре­мени, ког­да он по­нима­ет, что это — все­го лишь по­вис­ший на кан­де­ляб­ре Ма­кедон­ский, ос­таль­ные оби­тате­ли спаль­ни про­сыпа­ют­ся вмес­те с ним.  
  
— Что про­ис­хо­дит? — не­доволь­но сто­нет Ка­мина­ри, про­тирая гла­за. — Толь­ко не го­вори мне, что это твоя мышь, Сэ­ро.  
  
Сэ­ро пред­по­чита­ет лишь глу­боко­мыс­ленно про­мол­чать, зак­рыв уши — ка­жет­ся, ещё чуть-чуть и от кри­ка Ма­кен­дон­ско­го вдре­без­ги ра­зобь­ют­ся ок­на.  
  
— Кля­нусь, ес­ли ты не ус­по­ко­ишь свою мышь, я на­ложу на неё смер­тель­ное прок­ля­тие, — уг­ро­жа­юще от­зы­ва­ет­ся Ба­куго с са­мой даль­ней пос­те­ли.  
  
— Ты зна­ешь смер­тель­ные прок­ля­тия? — спра­шива­ет Ки­риши­ма, за­жав­ший го­лову по­душ­кой.  
  
— Нет, но спе­ци­аль­но для этой виз­жа­щей тва­ри при­думаю!  
  
Ис­пу­гав­шись гром­ко­го го­лоса, Ма­кедон­ский трус­ли­во взма­хива­ет кры­лыш­ка­ми, что­бы взле­теть, но зас­тре­ва­ет лап­кой в ме­тал­ли­чес­ком за­вит­ке и от это­го виз­жит ещё ис­тошнее.   
  
— Ес­ли бы я знал, то дав­но бы ус­по­ко­ил его! — от­ве­ча­ет Сэ­ро, пе­рек­ри­кивая сво­его пи­том­ца. — А ещё луч­ше из­ба­вил­ся бы! Как чувс­тво­вал, что не на­до бы­ло его с со­бой при­возить...  
  
— Так ос­та­вил бы до­ма, за­чем он нам здесь?! — во­пит из-под оде­яла Ка­мина­ри.  
  
— Ма­кедон­ский не лю­бит дол­го на­ходить­ся в оди­ночес­тве. Он очень при­вязан к лю­дям!   
  
— Это всё, ко­неч­но, оча­рова­тель­но, но пря­мо сей­час я го­тов его убить!  
  
— Он прос­то ещё не при­вык к но­вому мес­ту, — про­дол­жа­ет оп­равды­вать Ма­кедон­ско­го Сэ­ро. — Ему нуж­но вре­мя! Он по­ка не зна­ет Хог­вартс нас­толь­ко, что­бы счи­тать его сво­им до­мом...  
  
Ба­куго не вы­дер­жи­ва­ет пер­вым: от­ки­дыва­ет оде­яло и бо­сиком идёт по де­ревян­но­му по­лу, вста­вая под кан­де­лябр. Вы­тащив из-за па­зухи па­лоч­ку, он нап­равля­ет ис­кря­щий­ся крас­ный кон­чик на Ма­кен­дон­ско­го.  
  
— Что ты де­ла­ешь? — го­ворит Сэ­ро. — Да­же не ду­май! Ты толь­ко силь­нее его на­пуга­ешь.  
  
— Я прос­то хо­чу ог­лу­шить его.  
  
— Ты же не зна­ешь зак­ли­наний, Ба­куго!   
  
— Тог­да пред­ла­гай свои ва­ри­ан­ты, ум­ник! — гар­ка­ет Ба­куго, но па­лоч­ку всё же опус­ка­ет. — И во­об­ще-то знаю...  
  
Ки­риши­ма под­хо­дит бли­же, не уби­рая по­душ­ку, и за­киды­ва­ет го­лову вверх, нап­расно пы­та­ясь при­думать что-то на вя­лую от ус­та­лос­ти го­лову. Из-за по­пыток Ма­кедон­ско­го выс­во­бодить­ся, кан­де­лябр на­чина­ет опас­но по­качи­вать­ся из сто­роны в сто­рону, из­да­вая ти­хий жа­лоб­ный скрип. Как его вы­тас­ки­вать с та­кой вы­соты и за­совы­вать об­ратно в клет­ку, ник­то в ком­на­те не име­ет ни ма­лей­ше­го пред­став­ле­ния.  
  
— Мо­жет, на­до поз­вать стар­ших? — не­уве­рен­но пред­ла­га­ет Ки­риши­ма.  
  
— Что­бы нас на­каза­ли в пер­вый же день? — от­ве­ча­ет Ба­куго. — Ты сов­сем ду­рак? На­до прос­то под­жа­рить это жи­вот­ное ка­ким-ни­будь зак­ли­нани­ем. Ина­че мы ни­ког­да не ус­нём.  
  
— Не тро­гай Ма­кедон­ско­го! — пре­дуп­режда­ет Сэ­ро, вы­совы­ва­ясь из-под оде­яла.  
  
— Твоя мышь — ты и зат­кни её!  
  
— Прос­то по­тер­пи­те, — го­ворит Сэ­ро. — К ут­ру он, мо­жет, ус­по­ко­ит­ся...  
  
Ба­куго из­да­ёт не­доволь­ный звук, по­хожий на рык не­удач­но по­охо­тив­ше­гося зве­ря, и ос­тавля­ет Ма­кедон­ско­го в по­кое.  
  
Ка­кое-то вре­мя в ком­на­те сто­ит ду­шераз­ди­ра­ющий скрип, пос­ле че­го Ма­кедон­ский на­конец ока­зыва­ет­ся на сво­боде, но, вмес­то то­го что­бы вер­нуть­ся в клет­ку, на­чина­ет бе­шено ме­тать­ся из сто­роны в сто­рону, вре­за­ясь в пред­ме­ты. Че­мода­ны, за­бот­ли­во пос­тавлен­ные друг на дру­га, с гро­хотом па­да­ют на пол, и Ма­кедон­ский, трус­ли­во пис­кнув, убе­га­ет прочь, гром­ко та­раба­ня по по­лу лап­ка­ми.   
  
Уди­витель­но, но ник­то в зам­ке не слы­шит, что про­ис­хо­дит в ком­на­те.   
  
В один мо­мент Ма­кедон­ский, бес­по­лез­но ле­та­ющий вок­руг кан­де­ляб­ра, угож­да­ет в бал­да­хин над кро­ватью. Вы­путав­шись из тка­ни, он при­зем­ля­ет­ся пря­мо на по­душ­ку око­ло го­ловы Ка­мина­ри. Слиш­ком ус­тавший, что­бы ис­пу­гать­ся, тот да­же не чувс­тву­ет, что ле­тучая мышь во­оду­шев­лённо вь­ёт из его во­лос гнёз­дышко.   
  
Ког­да Ма­кедон­ский ус­тра­ива­ет­ся на чу­жой ма­куш­ке, в Хог­вар­тсе мед­ленно нас­ту­па­ет ут­ро. Жёл­тый свет прох­ладно­го сол­нца, ль­ющий­ся сквозь за­наве­си, Ма­кедон­ско­го пу­га­ет до жу­ти. Он то­нень­ко вскри­кива­ет и пря­чет­ся в склад­ках оде­яла.   
  
Толь­ко тог­да в ком­на­те по­виса­ет мер­твец­кая ти­шина.   
  
Ки­риши­ма из­не­можён­но про­вали­ва­ет­ся в дол­гождан­ный сон, но че­рез ка­кое-то вре­мя про­сыпа­ет­ся от ле­деня­щего ощу­щения в гру­ди.   
  
Что-то не так.   
  
— Мы опоз­да­ли! — во­пит Ка­мина­ри, впо­пыхах зас­тё­гивая ру­баш­ку. На го­лове у не­го ос­татки «гнез­да», пос­тро­ен­но­го Ма­кедон­ским. — Кля­нусь, из всех воз­можных уро­ков в ми­ре — мы умуд­ри­лись прос­пать имен­но урок про­фес­со­ра Ай­за­вы!  
  
Ки­риши­ма оша­лело вска­кива­ет с пос­те­ли и с быс­тро­той мол­нии на­тяги­ва­ет школь­ную фор­му. Гал­стук он ре­ша­ет за­вязать по до­роге — вре­мени не ос­та­ёт­ся да­же на то, что­бы при­вес­ти в по­рядок рас­трё­пан­ные во­лосы. Зас­панные маль­чи­ки в охап­ку хва­та­ют учеб­ни­ки и од­новре­мен­но вы­бега­ют из спаль­ни, пе­ресе­кая Об­щую гос­ти­ную и ока­зыва­ясь на лес­тни­це.  
  
— Что за че­ловек, этот про­фес­сор Ай­за­ва? — на хо­ду бро­са­ет Сэ­ро, пе­реп­ры­гивая че­рез две сту­пень­ки.   
  
— Мой стар­ший брат учил­ся у не­го, — от­ве­ча­ет Ка­мина­ри, за­мет­но мрач­нея. — Сто раз мне го­ворил, что в пер­вый день ни в ко­ем слу­чае нель­зя опаз­ды­вать на зель­ева­рение... И я сде­лал всё с точ­ностью до на­обо­рот! Те­перь этот Ай­за­ва нас воз­не­нави­дит, точ­но вам го­ворю. Пла­кала моя ре­пута­ция!  
  
— Не мо­жет быть, что­бы всё бы­ло так пло­хо, — уве­ря­ет его Ки­риши­ма. — Ты пре­уве­личи­ва­ешь.  
  
— Ай­за­ва — де­кан Сли­зери­на, — с на­жимом го­ворит Ка­мина­ри. — Сли­зерин­цы тер­петь нас не мо­гут, что уж об Ай­за­ве го­ворить!  
  
Ка­бинет зель­ева­рения они на­ходят с го­рем по­полам, ед­ва не заб­лу­див­шись в ла­бирин­тах под­зе­мелья, и вва­лива­ют­ся в не­го вчет­ве­ром, со­вер­шенно за­быв пос­ту­чать­ся. Об­ра­тив на се­бя вни­мание все­го клас­са, они скон­фу­жен­но мнут­ся у вхо­да и вос­ста­нав­ли­ва­ют ды­хание. Ай­за­ва, не­задол­го до их по­яв­ле­ния объ­яс­нявший прин­ци­пы и за­коны зель­ева­рения, мед­ленно обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся.   
  
Внут­ри Ки­риши­мы всё хо­лоде­ет, ког­да Ай­за­ва на­чина­ет так же нес­пешно приб­ли­жать­ся. Длин­ный по­дол его тём­ной ман­тии и кон­чи­ки бин­тов, об­мо­тан­ных вок­руг шеи, во­лочат­ся по зем­ле, пу­та­ясь под но­гами и со­бирая пыль.  
  
Ли­цо Ай­за­вы не пред­ве­ща­ет ни­чего хо­роше­го.  
  
— Что я ви­жу, — бесс­трас­тно и хрип­ло про­из­но­сит он. Ти­хий го­лос ри­коше­том бь­ёт­ся о сте­ны, и это по­чему-то де­ла­ет его ещё страш­нее. — Пер­вые опоз­давшие. Ка­кие бу­дут оп­равда­ния?  
  
Ки­риши­ма сжи­ма­ет ру­ку в ку­лак и выс­ту­па­ет впе­рёд с пок­ло­ном.  
  
— Нам очень стыд­но, про­фес­сор, — го­ворит он. — По­жалуй­ста, прос­ти­те.  
  
— Мы не хо­тели... — ук­радкой до­бав­ля­ет Ка­мина­ри.   
  
— Ах не хо­тели? — из-за гус­тых во­лос, па­да­ющих на ли­цо, сов­сем не вид­но, как Ай­за­ва иро­нич­но из­ги­ба­ет бровь. — И вы ду­ма­ете, что вам, пер­во­кур­сни­кам, это серь­ёз­ное упу­щение так прос­то сой­дёт с рук? — все чет­ве­ро оце­пене­ло сгла­тыва­ют. — За опоз­да­ние я от­ни­маю ров­но пять оч­ков у каж­до­го из вас. А за ва­ше «не­хоте­ние» наз­на­чаю на­каза­ние — це­лую не­делю бу­дете уха­живать за вол­шебны­ми рас­те­ни­ями в теп­ли­це. Я по­нят­но изъ­яс­ня­юсь?  
  
Ай­за­ва оп­равля­ет ман­тию и ко­рот­ко ука­зыва­ет чет­вёрке прой­ти на свои мес­та, пос­ле че­го во­зоб­новля­ет мо­нотон­ную лек­цию о зель­ях.  
  
Ка­мина­ри был прав — с это­го мо­мен­та Ай­за­ва их воз­не­нави­дел.   
  
Од­ни­ми лишь дис­ципли­нар­ны­ми взыс­ка­ни­ями про­фес­сор ре­ша­ет не ог­ра­ничи­вать­ся. Весь урок, вы­шаги­вая взад-впе­рёд ле­нивой по­ход­кой, он прис­таль­но сле­дит толь­ко за их сто­лом: как они на­реза­ют или тол­кут ин­гре­ди­ен­ты, в нуж­ном ли по­ряд­ке бро­са­ют в ки­пящий ко­тёл и нас­коль­ко уме­рен­но по­меши­ва­ют ва­рево. Са­мо со­бой, без кол­ких за­меча­ний Ай­за­ва то­же не об­хо­дит­ся. Он на­поми­на­ет кор­шу­на, па­ряще­го в не­бе и вы­жида­юще­го удоб­но­го ча­са, что­бы по­боль­нее уп­рекнуть ко­го-то из чет­вёрки. Ус­та­лость пос­ле бес­сонной но­чи нак­ла­дыва­ет тя­жёлый от­пе­чаток. Из-за неё в го­лове не ук­ла­дыва­ет­ся ни еди­ное сло­во, ко­торое Ки­риши­ма чи­та­ет в учеб­ни­ке. Ник­то из них, впро­чем, не сме­ет да­же сло­вом об­молвить­ся — слиш­ком уж ве­лика ве­ро­ят­ность, что про­фес­сор сно­ва вы­дума­ет ка­кое-ни­будь на­каза­ние или, че­го ху­же, от­ни­мет у фа­куль­те­та ку­да боль­ше оч­ков.  
  
Боль­ше все­го от та­кого вни­мания нер­вни­ча­ет Ка­мина­ри: инс­тру­мен­ты ва­лят­ся у не­го из рук, вол­шебные по­рош­ки про­сыпа­ют­ся на пол, а один раз он чуть не сма­хива­ет ко­тёл со сто­ла, от­де­лав­шись лишь прож­жённой в лок­те ман­ти­ей. Са­мым спо­кой­ным, как ни стран­но, ос­та­ёт­ся Ба­куго — он в точ­ности сле­ду­ет ре­цеп­ту, на­писан­но­му в учеб­ни­ке, и не­воз­му­тимо по­меши­ва­ет го­лубую жид­кость стек­лянной па­лоч­кой. В кон­це уро­ка Ай­за­ва не­хотя хва­лит его, ста­вя в при­мер дру­гим уче­никам.  
  
— Хо­тя, — до­бав­ля­ет он, — вам не сто­ило так мел­ко дро­бить зме­иные зу­бы. И да­же ес­ли вы прев­зошли мои ожи­дания, не на­дей­тесь, что это ос­во­бодит вас от на­каза­ния.  
  
Спо­кой­ствие на ли­це Ба­куго как ру­кой сни­ма­ет.  
  
Пос­ледней кап­лей в оке­ане на­каза­ний ста­новят­ся до­пол­ни­тель­ные за­дания — Ай­за­ва ве­лит всем чет­ве­рым на­писать не ме­нее де­сяти стра­ниц срав­ни­тель­но­го ана­лиза ис­то­ричес­ких осо­бен­ностей при­готов­ле­ния зе­лий в Ан­глии и Аме­рике, а Ка­мина­ри, как са­мому «от­ли­чив­ше­муся» — аж це­лых двад­цать, да ещё и су­меть по­казать зна­ния на прак­ти­ке.  
  
— Это воз­му­титель­но, — взды­ха­ет Сэ­ро, под­ни­ма­ясь по лес­тни­це. — Он от­да­ёт се­бе от­чёт, что мы все­го лишь пер­во­кур­сни­ки?  
  
— Очень сом­не­ва­юсь, — го­ворит Ки­риши­ма, гля­дя на хны­ка­юще­го Ка­мина­ри.  
  
Да­лее по рас­пи­санию сле­ду­ет За­щита от Тём­ных Ис­кусств. Это­го уро­ка Ки­риши­ма ждал да­же боль­ше, чем по­дар­ков на день рож­де­ния — Все­силь­ный был ку­миром сра­зу нес­коль­ких по­коле­ний вол­шебни­ков и что­бы встре­тить его, нуж­но бы­ло за­пас­тись не­дюжин­ным ве­зени­ем. Да­же ре­пор­тё­рам не всег­да уда­валось сло­вить его пос­ле иг­ры.  
  
Пос­ле хо­лод­но­го и не­уют­но­го под­зе­мелья ка­бинет Все­силь­но­го ка­жет­ся нас­то­ящим ра­ем на Зем­ле. До­щатый пол, до блес­ка на­чищен­ный пе­ред за­няти­ями, пе­рели­ва­ет­ся под лу­чами лас­ко­вого сен­тябрь­ско­го сол­нца. Пре­лом­лённый сквозь раз­ноцвет­ные вит­ра­жи, свет от­пе­чаты­ва­ет­ся на дос­ках крас­ны­ми, жёл­ты­ми и зе­лёны­ми пят­нышка­ми. Пол­ки по все­му пе­римет­ру ка­бине­та ус­тавле­ны наг­ра­дами, зо­лоты­ми ме­даля­ми и куб­ка­ми, на сте­нах ви­сят гра­моты и пись­ма бла­годар­ности от Меж­ду­народ­ной ас­со­ци­ации квид­ди­ча. Сам Все­силь­ный рас­ха­жива­ет по ка­бине­ту в яр­кой си­ней ман­тии. Раз­го­вари­ва­ет он на та­ком уров­не гром­кости, что сте­ны на­чина­ют сот­ря­сать­ся.   
  
— Итак, — вос­кли­ца­ет Все­силь­ный, па­фос­но под­став­ляя ла­донь к под­бо­род­ку, — кто из вас, эн­ту­зи­ас­тов, рас­ска­жет, сколь­ко пред­ста­вите­лей тём­ных сил из­вес­тно на дан­ный мо­мент?   
  
В воз­дух взмы­ва­ет ру­ка.  
  
— Пра­виль­но — пять! — щёл­ка­ет паль­ца­ми Все­силь­ный. — Кто их на­зовёт?  
  
Ру­ка не­умо­лимо про­дол­жа­ет тя­нуть­ся — ещё чуть-чуть и она отор­вётся от те­ла, взмы­вая к по­тол­ку.  
  
— Что ж, поз­воль­те я вас прос­ве­щу! — го­ворит Все­силь­ный, по­чему-то иг­но­рируя го­тово­го от­ве­тить Ба­куго. — Я ве­рю, что мно­гие из вас зна­ют, кто та­кие ведь­мы, вам­пи­ры, обо­рот­ни, зом­би и крас­ные кол­па­ки. Кто мне ска­жет, ко­го из этих су­ществ сле­ду­ет ос­те­регать­ся? — на­конец, он за­меча­ет Ба­куго. — Да-да, юное да­рова­ние, что так рь­яно рвёт­ся от­ве­тить, — я слу­шаю!  
  
На­конец-то у Ба­куго по­яв­ля­ет­ся воз­можность ве­лича­во пред­стать пе­ред клас­сом.  
  
— Это обо­рот­ни, сэр. Са­мые опас­ные из тём­ных су­ществ. Боль­шинс­тво вол­шебни­ков от­но­сит­ся к ним враж­дебно, из-за че­го мно­гие обо­рот­ни дер­жатся как мож­но даль­ше от об­щес­тва.  
  
— В чём же при­чина, по ко­торой вол­шебное об­щес­тво не при­нима­ет их в свой круг?  
  
— Во вре­мя пол­но­луния обо­рот­ни пол­ностью пе­рес­та­ют кон­тро­лиро­вать своё соз­на­ние. Встре­ча с ни­ми мо­жет окон­чить­ся смертью. На се­год­няшний день из­вес­тно лишь од­но волчье про­тиво­ядие — «ако­нито­вое зелье», изоб­ре­тён­ное Да­мок­лом Бел­би.  
  
Все­силь­ный, все­цело удов­летво­рён­ный блес­тя­щим от­ве­том, при­суж­да­ет Гриф­финдо­ру це­лых пят­надцать оч­ков, к за­вис­ти пуф­фендуй­цев, ко­торые то­же си­дят в клас­сной ком­на­те. Ба­куго воз­вра­ща­ет­ся на мес­то с та­ким ви­дом, буд­то толь­ко что раз­да­вил жи­вого обо­рот­ня в ле­пёш­ку, и заб­ра­сыва­ет но­ги на пар­ту, не об­ра­щая вни­мания на ше­пот­ки.   
  
— Ого, а ты прав­да всез­най­ка, — иро­нич­но под­ме­ча­ет Сэ­ро.  
  
— В от­ли­чие от вас, я чи­тал учеб­ни­ки, преж­де чем при­ез­жать в Хог­вартс, — хмы­ка­ет Ба­куго.  
  
— Я те­бя не хва­лил, ес­ли что.  
  
Ки­риши­ма раз­ни­ма­ет сце­пив­шихся маль­чи­шек с при­мири­тель­ным «ну пол­но вам», хва­тая разъ­ярён­но­го Ба­куго под ру­ки. Тот на­чина­ет из­ви­вать­ся и ши­петь. Ес­ли по­думать, то Ба­куго на­чина­ет нра­вить­ся Ки­риши­ме всё боль­ше — его ужас­ный ха­рак­тер нис­коль­ко не ума­ля­ет его поз­на­ний, ко­торые он уме­ло при­меня­ет на уро­ках.   
  
Нуж­но бу­дет как-ни­будь поп­ро­сить его по­мочь с зель­ева­рени­ем.  
  
Все­силь­ный во­зоб­новля­ет урок пос­ле не­боль­шо­го от­ступ­ле­ния, в ко­тором го­ворит, что в Зап­ретном Ле­су во­дит­ся мно­го тём­ных су­ществ и по­это­му уче­никам, осо­бен­но пер­во­кур­сни­кам, сле­ду­ет ос­те­регать­ся хо­дить ту­да.  
  
— Да я бы да­же при све­те дня не су­нул­ся в Лес, — про­тяги­ва­ет Ка­мина­ри, ког­да они вы­ходят из ка­бине­та, спе­ша на урок тра­воло­гии.   
  
Про­фес­сор Ка­муи встре­ча­ет их у две­рей теп­ли­цы, уже от­ку­да-то зна­ющий, что они от­ра­баты­ва­ют на­каза­ние у не­го.  
  
— За­меча­тель­но, что Ай­за­ва нап­ра­вил вас ко мне, — го­ворит про­фес­сор. — Вы не толь­ко по­дума­ете над сво­им по­веде­ни­ем, но ещё и про­ведё­те вре­мя с поль­зой! Мне как раз нуж­ны бы­ли по­мощ­ни­ки для пе­ресад­ки пры­гучих лу­ковиц.  
  
Чет­вёрка с сом­не­ни­ем пе­рег­ля­дыва­ет­ся.   
  
Что уж го­ворить, а тра­воло­гия ока­зыва­ет­ся са­мым скуч­ным пред­ме­том на све­те. Да­же бод­рый го­лос про­фес­со­ра Ка­муи, рас­ска­зыва­ющий о ман­дра­горах, не спа­са­ет от при­кос­но­вения столь же­лан­но­го сна. Ки­риши­ма ед­ва дер­жится на но­гах, — а ведь впе­реди их ждёт ис­то­рия ма­гии!  
  
Пос­ле обе­да, как на­казал Ай­за­ва, маль­чи­ки по­нуро пле­тут­ся в теп­ли­цы, осоз­на­вая, что им ни­куда не деть­ся. Про­фес­сор Ка­муи под­жи­да­ет их у са­мого кон­ца длин­но­го ко­ридо­ра, об­став­ленно­го гор­шка­ми с вол­шебны­ми рас­те­ни­ями.  
  
— Вот вы и здесь! — ра­дос­тно вос­кли­ца­ет Ка­муи, по­казы­вая боль­шой па­лец, сов­сем как Все­силь­ный. — Ши­оза­ки по­кажет вам, как пра­виль­но об­ра­щать­ся с лу­кови­цами. Не за­будь­те по­том уб­рать­ся! До мо­его при­хода здесь всё дол­жно си­ять.   
  
Ка­муи ос­тавля­ет чет­вёрку пе­ред сто­лом, на ко­тором раз­ло­жено не­об­хо­димое обо­рудо­вание и инс­тру­мен­ты. Маль­чиш­ки на­чина­ют шут­ли­вую по­тасов­ку за единс­твен­ные но­вень­кие пер­чатки на краю сто­ла, ког­да из-за за­рос­лей плю­ща по­казы­ва­ет­ся де­воч­ка. Она смот­рит на них, пря­чась в лис­тве, слов­но мышь, и не ре­ша­ет­ся вста­вить сло­во, по­ка дра­ка не за­вер­ша­ет­ся по­бедой Ки­риши­мы. На­тянув ра­бочие пер­чатки, он за­меча­ет её при­сутс­твие и ма­шет ей ру­кой.  
  
— Ты Ши­оза­ки, вер­но? — под­хо­дит он бли­же к сте­не из плю­ща. — Про­фес­сор Ка­муи ос­та­вил нас пры­гучие лу­кови­цы пе­реса­живать. Мо­жет, по­кажешь, как это де­ла­ет­ся?  
  
Ши­оза­ки сме­ря­ет чет­вёрку хо­лод­ным взгля­дом. Пот­рё­пан­ные и из­ва­ляв­ши­еся в зем­ле, они вну­ша­ют ма­ло до­верия, и всё же она ки­ва­ет, по­нимая, что они не вра­ги.  
  
— За мной, — ти­хо го­ворит она и ве­дёт их че­рез жи­вую ар­ку. Маль­чи­ки без­ро­пот­но вы­шаги­ва­ют сле­дом, ози­ра­ясь по сто­ронам.  
  
— Глянь, — шеп­чет Ка­мина­ри, — из этих цве­тов мож­но бу­кеты для дев­чо­нок на­соби­рать!  
  
— Ты уве­рен, что их мож­но брать без спро­су? — с сом­не­ни­ем из­ги­ба­ет бровь Сэ­ро, но Ка­мина­ри толь­ко от­ма­хива­ет­ся — важ­нее все­го ему вни­мание де­вочек.  
  
Вчет­ве­ром они по­мога­ют Ши­оза­ки при­тащить тя­жёлые меш­ки, в ко­торых что-то по­доз­ри­тель­но ше­велит­ся. Ши­оза­ки дос­та­ёт из од­но­го меш­ка не­боль­шую лу­кови­цу и де­монс­три­ру­ет, как пра­виль­но об­ра­щать­ся с ма­гичес­ким рас­те­ни­ем, что­бы оно не вып­рыгну­ло из рук, а по­том спо­кой­но пе­реса­жива­ет его в сво­бод­ный гор­шок. Это по­луча­ет­ся у неё до­воль­но лег­ко.  
  
Не те­ряя вре­мени Ба­куго вы­ходит впе­рёд и за­пус­ка­ет ру­ку в ме­шок. Ши­оза­ки пре­дуп­режда­ет его быть с рас­те­ни­ем неж­нее, но опаз­ды­ва­ет: лу­кови­ца вы­рыва­ет­ся и мсти­тель­но лу­пит Ба­куго пря­мо в ли­цо.  
  
У Сэ­ро и Ка­мина­ри на­чина­ет­ся прис­туп сме­ха, и рас­крас­невший­ся — то ли от сму­щения, то ли от злос­ти, — Ба­куго го­ня­ет­ся за ни­ми по всей теп­ли­це, тре­вожа вол­шебные рас­те­ния. Учу­яв­шие ве­селье пры­гучие лу­кови­цы тут же вы­леза­ют из меш­ков и при­нима­ют­ся ска­кать по ок­ру­ге, да так вы­соко, что ед­ва не про­бива­ют дре­без­жа­щие от шу­ма стёк­ла.   
  
До са­мого ве­чера маль­чи­ки ло­вят ус­коль­за­ющие из-под рук лу­кови­цы и на­силь­но уса­жива­ют их в гор­шки. Сэ­ро чуть не угож­да­ет в тис­ки Ядо­витой тен­та­кулы, ког­да наб­ра­сыва­ет­ся на ни­чего не по­доз­ре­ва­ющую лу­кови­цу, но Ши­оза­ки ус­пе­ва­ет спас­ти его, при­меняя зак­ли­нание _Диф­финдо_. Пос­ле это­го Сэ­ро бла­года­рит её и всё ос­тавше­еся вре­мя хо­дит крас­ный, слов­но герб Гриф­финдо­ра.   
  
За­кон­чив с по­сад­кой, чет­вёрка во гла­ве с за­пыхав­шей­ся Ши­оза­ки ог­ля­дыва­ет пе­ревёр­ну­тую вверх дном теп­ли­цу и со вздо­хом при­нима­ет­ся за убор­ку. Про­фес­сор Ка­муи воз­вра­ща­ет­ся как раз кста­ти — они ус­пе­ва­ют на­вес­ти иде­аль­ный по­рядок и да­же не ос­тавля­ют ни­каких улик о не­дав­ней по­гоне за лу­кови­цами.   
  
— Вы от­лично спра­вились, — ки­ва­ет Ка­муи. — Да­же луч­ше, чем я пред­по­лагал!  
  
Ши­оза­ки бро­са­ет им сму­щён­ный взмах ру­кой на про­щание и ос­та­ёт­ся в теп­ли­це, по­ка чет­вёрка воз­вра­ща­ет­ся в за­мок с де­сятью оч­ка­ми в поль­зу Гриф­финдо­ра.  
  
Ка­мина­ри хвас­та­ет­ся пе­ред друзь­ями охап­кой цве­тов, ко­торые он ус­пел на­соби­рать, по­ка Ка­муи его не ви­дел.   
  
— Здо­рово, да? — го­ворит он. — Я уже знаю, ко­му по­дарить пер­вый бу­кет.  
  
— Ко­му же? — ус­ме­ха­ет­ся Сэ­ро.  
  
— Я­ой­оро­зу из Ког­тевра­на, — меч­та­тель­но вы­дыха­ет Ка­мина­ри, и ос­таль­ные маль­чи­ки мол­ча­ливо об­ме­нива­ют­ся взгля­дами.  
  
Что-то под­ска­зыва­ет им, что это оп­ре­делён­но пло­хая идея.


	4. Глава четвёртая, в которой благородные поступки приводят к ужасным последствиям

По негласной традиции после уроков Большой зал из шумной и суетливой столовой превращается в самое тихое место на Земле. Теперь здесь обитает лишь шуршание перьев по пергаменту и тихий шёпот перелистываемых страниц. Но если задержать дыхание и прислушаться, можно ненароком услышать, как усердно шевелятся чужие мозги, да гудит пар, валящий уз ушей. В такое время зал доверху переполнен учениками с разных курсов. Утреннее небо над макушками, обычно переливающееся рассветной латунью во время завтрака, заволочено зыбкой белой дымкой, напоминающей перину, сквозь которую изредка проступают тёмно-синие лоскутья.  
  
Киришима откладывает перо и мученически разминает руку, которая отказывается сгибаться. Кажется, что всё, что находится выше его бровей, немеет от чрезмерного думанья, а атмосфера зубрёжки совсем не способствует свободному полёту мыслей. Он бьётся над третьей страницей доклада по зельеварению вот уже энный час и никак не может придумать, как бы растянуть текст ещё на семь страниц. Все его доказательства и примеры закончились аж в начале второй страницы, и, как ни стыдно это признавать, доводов больше у него не осталось. За это время он перерыл уже с десяток библиотечных книг, но лишь немногие из них оказались действительно полезными.  
  
Что это вообще за тема такая — «Исторические особенности приготовления зелий»? Разве есть какие-то существенные различия между тем, как готовят зелья здесь и в Америке? А если и есть, то на кой их вообще сравнивать и анализировать?  
  
Кажется, профессор Айзава очень хотел над ними посмеяться.  
  
Киришима протяжно вздыхает; звук растворяется в монотонном гомоне старшекурсников, готовящихся к СОВ и ЖАБА, и никто в Большом зале не обращает внимания на стол первокурсников.  
  
Изначально Киришима хотел попросить помощи у Бакуго, но тот наотрез отказался, говоря, что у него остались какие-то неотложные дела и куча вопросов по истории магии, которые он задаст после уроков профессору Мера. И не лень ему?  
  
Сэро сидит напротив в скрюченно-мыслительной позе и придумывает самые заковыристые слова, чтобы текст получился длиннее и умнее. Он даже пытается заколдовать своё перо, чтобы оно помогало ему, но перо внезапно начинает испускать мерцающий чёрный дым, поэтому самодельные заклинания откладываются в дальний ящик.  
  
Около Сэро лежат письменные принадлежности: чистые листы пергамента, пенал и чернила, которые полчаса назад оставил на столе Каминари, так и не вернувшись за ними.  
  
— Где же он так долго пропадает? — бормочет Киришима, оглядывая пустующее место.  
  
— Может, на Пивза наткнулся, а тот вздумал пошутить, — предполагает Сэро, не отрываясь от писанины. — Или на Бакуго.  
  
Киришима мычит и кладёт перо на кончик носа, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы оно балансировало.  
  
— Странно, что Бакуго отказался пойти с нами, — говорит он.  
  
— Шутишь? Это же _Бакуго_.  
  
— И что?  
  
— Очнись, Киришима. Я знаю, что ты хочешь, чтобы мы были друзьями и всё такое, — Сэро беззлобно усмехается, — но очевидно же, что Бакуго не хочет якшаться с нами. Да и я не особо горю желанием. Он мне ещё в поезде не понравился. Впрочем, всё равно.  
  
Сэро примирительно поднимает руки, будто он здесь ни при чём. Киришима убирает перо, покручивая стержень между пальцев, и переваривает сказанные слова.  
  
— Он не плохой. Просто... — он пожимает плечами, не найдя что сказать. — Просто Бакуго — это Бакуго.  
  
— Эй, я, конечно, ничего не хочу сказать, но этот парень чуть не оглушил Македонского. А в поезде? Ты хоть понимаешь, что он рассорился со  _всеми_? В толк не возьму, почему ты его защищаешь, но знай, что он совсем этого не заслуживает!  
  
Киришима набирает в грудь воздуха, чтобы ответить, но в этот момент в зал врывается... букет. Много букетов. Целое море лилово-белых, жёлтых и розовых цветов, которые пахнут так сладко, что голова кружится. Опустив взгляд чуть ниже, Киришима видит знакомые ботинки.  
  
— Каминари?..  
  
Из-за охапки цветов выглядывает улыбающаяся белобрысая голова. Словно не замечая Киришиму, Каминари невозмутимо проходит мимо стола и приближается к девочке в форме Пуффендуя. Из-за того, что видны только его ноги, кажется, что пышные букеты плывут по Большому залу сами по себе.  
  
— Это тебе, — говорит Каминари и протягивает девочке букетик. Та заливается слабым румянцем.  
  
Киришима переглядывается с Сэро: им одновременно и смешно, и любопытно, что будет дальше. А Каминари тем временем подходит к другой девочке, но уже к третьекурснице, и старательно выбирает ей букет из общей связки. Та изумлённо принимает подарок и подносит цветы к носу, чтобы вдохнуть их чудесный аромат.  
  
Вскоре, возле Каминари собирается целая толпа девочек всех возрастов — они сбегаются в плотный хихикающий круг, словно нимфы, очарованные пением барда, и не перестают заваливать пунцовеющего мальчика вопросами: с какого он курса и как его зовут. Старшекурсники даже отвлекаются от зубрёжки, зорко и ревностно следя за происходящим. Каждой ученице достаётся по небольшому и аккуратному букету — Каминари сам подбирал бутоны по цвету, потратив на составление композиций не один час.  
  
— Как думаешь, сколько человек захочет убить его после этого? — шепчет Сэро. — Я насчитал уже штук десять.  
  
— Одиннадцать, — добавляет Киришима.  
  
— У этого парня совсем нет чувства страха, да?  
  
Раздав букеты и вдоволь наболтавшись с девочками, Каминари вприпрыжку возвращается к столу, за которым сидят Киришима и Сэро. Он так ярко сияет и лучится счастьем, что мог бы посоревноваться в этом со Всесильным.  
  
— Ну и что это только что было?  
  
— Как что? — не понимает Каминари. — Я подарил букеты, которые сам насобирал, — он начинает загибать пальцы. — Я стал популярным. Я нравлюсь девчонкам!  
  
Сэро тут же заходится смехом.  
  
— Дурак ты, Каминари, — говорит он.  
  
— Замолчи, — отмахивается тот. — Я ещё не сделал главного. Я должен подарить букет Яойорозу! Ах, я оставил для неё самые красивые цветы! — мечтательно вздыхает Каминари.  
  
— А некрасивые что, раздарил?  
  
— Не перевирай мои слова. Просто те букеты чуть менее красивы, чем букет Яойорозу. Но это всего лишь потому, что она достойна только лучшего!  
  
— А она хоть знает, кто ты? — спрашивает Киришима.  
  
Каминари прикусывает язык.  
  
— Она... Она узнает в любом случае! — вспыхивает он со стыда. — Как только получит букет! Угх, какие же вы противные...  
  
С этими словами он возвращается к незаконченному (и даже не початому) докладу и сидит, надувши губы. Киришима неловко улыбается, словно бы извиняясь перед ним, но тот упорно на него не смотрит.  
  
Вдруг Каминари о чём-то вспоминает.  
  
— Ах да, я же видел Бакуго.  
  
— А я говорил тебе, — кивает Сэро Киришиме, а затем обращается к Каминари, закатывая глаза: — Что, как обычно злой и знает всё на свете?  
  
— Ага, — кивает тот. — Он в гостиной был, домашку делал. А на меня даже внимания не обратил. Совсем на этой своей учёбе повернулся...  
  
Киришима поднимает брови и удивлённо моргает.  
  
— Погоди. Один?  
  
— Да?.. — настороженно кивает Каминари.  
  
— Но он сказал, что останется после уроков на истории магии.  
  
— Прости, об этом я ничего не знаю.  
  
Киришима поджимает губы и, недолго думая, сгребает в кучу книги и письменные принадлежности.  
  
— Я, пожалуй, пойду, — бросает он. — Увидимся в комнате!  
  
Он оставляет Сэро и Каминари в искреннем недоумении и со всех ног мчится в Башню Гриффиндора. По пути Киришима едва не роняет чернильницу, а потом чуть не пропускает нужную дверь, зазевавшись на движущихся лестницах. На вопрос, почему он так торопится, позабыв обо всём, он и сам бы хотел дать чёткий ответ, но проказницы-мысли мешаются в голове, толкаясь и наскакивая друг на друга, словно игроки в квиддич.  
  
Всё это так странно — почему Бакуго соврал ему? Почему не захотел быть со всеми вместе?  
  
Отчитавшись Полной Даме, Киришима пулей врывается в Общую гостиную и ищет глазами Бакуго. Находит его сразу же: тот сидит, пристроившись в кресле у зажжённого камина, и что-то пишет. Появление Киришимы застаёт его врасплох: плечи вздрагивают в испуге, перо выскальзывает из пальцев, а чернила бултыхаются в пузырьке.  
  
— Что за... а  _ты_  что тут делаешь? — сердито спрашивает Бакуго.  
  
— Отлично, ты здесь! — восклицает Киришима, подходя ближе. — Давай заниматься вместе.  
  
Не спрашивая разрешения, он сгружает учебники на круглый деревянный столик и выжидающе смотрит на недоверчиво отодвигающегося Бакуго.  
  
— Я не хочу ни с кем заниматься! Тем более с кем-то вроде тебя.  
  
— Почему? Мы ведь друзья.  
  
— Никакие мы не друзья, — хмурится тот.  
  
—  _Конечно_ мы друзья, Бакуго, — настаивает Киришима. — Мы учимся на одном факультете. Мы живём в одной комнате. Ты отдал мне свою карточку!  
  
— Это ещё ничего не значит. С чего ты вообще такой добрый ко мне? С самого начала...  
  
Бакуго опускает глаза. Его взгляд скользит по бордовому ковру, словно он пытается найти потерянные слова в витиеватых узорах. Киришима склоняет голову с настороженной грустью.  
  
— Ты ненавидишь меня? — спрашивает он.  
  
— Я не это... — Бакуго осекается, его уши заметно рдеют. — Я не это имел в виду. Я не ненавижу тебя, просто ты подозрительный. И я не люблю заниматься вместе со всеми. Это жутко отвлекает.  
  
Киришима падает в кресло. От облегчения его ноги подкашиваются. Какое счастье, что Бакуго его не ненавидит!  
  
— А что ты делаешь? — спрашивает он через секунду, заглядывая в пергамент Бакуго. Пожелтевшая бумага блестит свежими чернилами. Написано на ней порядочно — наверное, даже больше, чем требовалось.  
  
— Разумеется, зельеварение.  
  
— Ты уже столько успел написать! — с завистью восклицает Киришима и незадачливо чешет голову. — А у меня даже трёх страниц не набралось. Может, ты поможешь мне? Пожалуйста! — взмаливается он. — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста...  
  
— Какой мне резон помогать тебе?! — Бакуго хлопает ладонью по столу, отчего учебники и перья подпрыгивают.  
  
— Потому что мы друзья.  
  
— Мы не друзья.  
  
— Значит, ты ненавидишь меня?  
  
— Я не... Почему мы опять заводим этот разговор?! — Бакуго выходит из себя окончательно и замахивается, как для удара. — Дай сюда! — говорит он и выхватывает три жалких листочка, которые Киришима так старательно выводил в Большом зале.  
  
Бакуго проносится глазами по строчкам с невероятной быстротой. Всё это время Киришима с замиранием сердца ожидает вердикта. Почему-то он заранее уверен, что на него вот-вот обрушится шквал безапелляционной критики.  
  
— По-твоему, это доклад? — выплёвывает Бакуго, выразительно изгибая бровь.  
  
— Нет?.. — предполагает Киришима. — Не похоже?  
  
— Это бред сумасшедшего. Набор слов. Чем ты вообще думал? Ты, небось, просто списал с книг первое, что попалось под руку, даже не уловив сути. Переписывай.  
  
Он небрежно швыряет листы пергамента обратно хозяину, и Киришима складывает их в тонкую стопку, постукивая ею по столу.  
  
— Да ладно, может, туда просто добавить что-нибудь?..  
  
—  _Переписывай_ , — с нажимом проговаривает Бакуго. — Я не позволю, чтобы кто-то увидел это.  
  
Не выражая ни доли энтузиазма, Киришима протяжно вздыхает и берёт новый листочек.  
  
Теперь поздно жалеть о содеянном.  
  
  
  
На следующий день в Хогвартсе объявляется тревога.  
  
— Внимание всем ученикам, — произносит директор, приложив палочку к шее; его голос вибрирует и эхом разносится по коридору. — Прошлой ночью случилось нечто страшное, — он выдерживает паузу, обводя глазами столпившихся учеников разных курсов, плотно зажатых меж каменных стен, словно кильки в консервной банке.  
  
— Один из студентов собрал цветы из школьной оранжереи и раздарил их ученицам. Увы, этот благородный поступок привёл к ужасным последствиям. После проведения небольшого расследования в комнатах, мы установили, что в букетах был один очень любопытный цветок. Те, кто учится на курсах помладше, конечно, не знают о его свойствах, ведь его проходят на последних годах обучения, так как он очень редкий и цветёт лишь на берегах Индии, откуда его и привёз профессор Камуи. Цветок этот отличается особой ревнивостью к своему хозяину, и, попадая в чужие руки, в частности женские, испускает зловредные аллергены. Именно по этой причине большинство учениц не в состоянии выйти на занятия.  
  
Разношёрстная масса тревожно перешёптывается.  
  
— Студента, который виновен в произошедшем, прошу немедленно пройти в кабинет декана. То же самое касается и его соседей по комнате. На этом всё.  
  
Директор хлопает в ладоши, ознаменовывая конец объявления, и помещение снова наполняется галдежом и шумом. Когда все студенты, наконец, расходятся по кабинетам, в коридоре остаются четверо: растерянные первокурсники, вцепившиеся в книги и ожидающие вердикта. Вперёд выходит профессор Айзава, всё это время стоявший около директора, и направляется к четвёрке тяжёлой и медленной походкой.  
  
— Ну и ну, — проговаривает он меланхолично. — Я-то думал, что мои наказания научат вас уму-разуму, но, кажется, вы совсем дурные. Как там выражаются маглы? «Горбатого могила исправит».  
  
Остановившись в одном шаге от четвёрки, он наклоняется и пристально оглядывает провинившихся. Странно, несмотря на всё тот же угрюмый вид, профессор больше не выглядит столь угрожающим, каким был на первом занятии. Ему словно и дела нет до происходящего. А ведь Киришима думал, что от радости он будет скакать да потирать ручки — ведь сейчас такое удобное время, чтобы завалить их ещё большим количеством докладов и дисциплинарных взысков!  
  
— Итак. Кто из вас это сделал? — ровно спрашивает Айзава.  
  
Несколько секунд никто из них не смеет даже поднять головы, но потом в воздух робко взмывает рука Каминари.  
  
— Это я, — робко признаётся он. — Я собрал цветы.  
  
До ушей мальчиков доносится долгий и усталый вздох Айзавы, и они с опаской ждут, что он начнёт ругать их последними словами. Но Айзава только хватает Каминари за ухо и бесстрастно ведёт за собой.  
  
— За мной, — сухо велит он троим оставшимся.  
  
Те спохватываются и подстраиваются под шаг профессора, не проронив ни слова. Пока они спускаются в подземелье, Каминари ойкает и хнычет от боли: всё его ухо опухло и раскраснелось, словно варёный рак. Но хватка Айзавы не ослабевает ни на йоту.  
  
— Вот же свалились на мою голову, — раздосадовано бормочет он, спускаясь по винтовой лестнице. — Надо было вас не в теплицы посылать, а к Тринадцатому — за гиппогрифами следить. Может, хоть эти зверюги научили бы вас пользоваться мозгами.  
  
Миновав тайный переход, пролегавший через русалочье озеро, они оказываются перед массивными дверями. В кабинете зельеварения по-прежнему темно, как в склепе, от стен веет ледяным мертвецким холодом, а полки, уставленные склянками и пробирками, излучают зловещий зелёный свет. Айзава ведёт их дальше, в небольшую каморку, соединённую с кабинетом такой же небольшой дверью, и отпускает Каминари, усаживая того на накренившийся табурет перед столом. С помощью палочки Айзава зажигает одинокую свечку возле чернильницы: её огонёк подрагивает чахнущим белым светом. В каморке становится намного светлее. Теперь она напоминает миниатюрную библиотеку, в которой стенами служат шкафы, уставленные книгами. На полу, около письменного стола, Киришима замечает алюминиевую миску, опустошённую ровно до половины.  
  
— Профессор, — неуверенно начинает Сэро. — Но нам сказали пройти в кабинет декана...  
  
— Декан Гриффиндора, профессор Полночь, благодаря вам, лежит в лазарете, — обрубает профессор. — Поверить не могу, что Каяма была так глупа и ничего не заподозрила. Теперь уроки трансфигурации превратятся для вас в ад. Впрочем, вы заслужили.  
  
Когда он усаживается за свой стол и кладёт перед собой руки, Киришима отрывается от созерцания миски, которую он никак не ожидал здесь увидеть, и вместе с Сэро оцепенело сбивается в кучку вокруг Каминари. Бакуго остаётся в стороне и кидает на побледневшего виновника уничижающий взгляд. Сквозь зубы он обещает свернуть Каминари шею, как только они вернутся в комнату.  
  
С минуту ничего не происходит — Айзава не произносит ни одного нарекания, хотя вид у него очень даже недовольный. Не решаясь шевельнуться, четвёрка прирастает к земле и ожидает вердикта.  
  
Профессор молча окидывает глазами каждого присутствующего. В его голове будто бы зреет гениальный план мести.  
  
— Вы хоть можете себе представить, — наконец, нарушает тишину Айзава, подпирая подбородок рукой, — как это тяжело — всякий раз придумывать наказания хулиганам вроде вас?  
  
Каждый из мальчиков догадывается, что этот вопрос, скорей, риторический, чем обращённый к ним лично.  
  
— Одним лишь снятием баллов тут не обойтись, — бормочет Айзава, словно ведя диалог с самим собой. — Что же мне с вами делать...  
  
Краем уха Киришима улавливает возмущённые шепотки, которыми незаметно перебрасываются между собой Сэро и Каминари. Оказывается, пока Киришима и Бакуго занимались в гостиной Гриффиндора, те успели подняться в башню Когтеврана, чтобы подарить цветы Яойорозу Момо. Разумеется, Каминари знал, что в гостиную факультета так просто попасть нельзя — для этого нужно ответить на логический вопрос, постучав перед этим молоточком, — поэтому его сопровождал Сэро. Последнему стоит отдать должное: несмотря на полную незаинтересованность в учёбе, глупым он вовсе не был.  
  
— ...я не понимаю, — приглушённо говорит Сэро, — почему букеты делал ты, а наказание получаем мы вместе?  
  
— Ты тоже в этом участвовал, — возражает Каминари и добавляет чуть тише: — Немного.  
  
— Да если бы я знал, я бы не пошёл с тобой в башню и уж тем более не стал бы помогать тебе с паролем! Я вообще хотел над тобой посмеяться! Кто ж думал, что Яойорозу и вправду понравится твой букет...  
  
Дверь за их спинами шумно открывается, и мальчики вздрагивают. В кабинет безо всякого стука врывается человек, в котором Киришима узнаёт профессора Ямаду: тот преподаёт Полёты на мётлах, которые будут у первокурсников в пятницу. На руках у профессора сидит расфуфыренный комок меха со светлой шёрсткой и тёмной спящей мордочкой.  
  
— Эй, Шота, твоя кошка снова забралась ко мне через... — Ямада прикусывает язык, увидев четвёрку, понуро стоящую перед столом Айзавы. — А что это тут у нас?  
  
Изумлённые мальчики наблюдают с разинутыми ртами, как комок меха, разлепив голубые глазки, бесшумно приземляется и пробегает мимо них, словно они обыкновенные предметы мебели, о которые можно поточить когти. Остановившись у стола, кошка прыгает прямо на колени Айзаве и начинает мурлыкать, требуя ласки. Очевидно, что привлекать внимание таким образом ей более чем привычно. И правда: лицо профессора тут же смягчается — он бережно треплет животинку вдоль по шёрстке, чешет под подбородком и даже что-то приговаривает.  
  
От происходящего опешивает даже Бакуго.  
  
— А-а, те самые нарушители? — тем временем смеётся Ямада, с любопытством осматривая первокурсников. — Устроили целую эпидемию в первую неделю занятий, это ж надо!  
  
Айзава устраивается на стуле, так, что на пару с ним на мальчишек теперь смотрят немигающие кошачьи глазки, выглядывающие из-за стола.  
  
— Не поощряй их, — говорит он, не прекращая поглаживать кошку по загривку. — Я пытаюсь придумать им наиболее подходящее наказание. Такое, где им не придёт в голову что-то украсть.  
  
— Так отправь их в библиотеку, — находится Ямада. — Уж под надзором сэра Ночноглаза они вряд ли что-то предпримут. Если им, конечно, жизнь дорога!  
  
Тот заходится громким смехом, будто бы только что сказал остроумную шутку. Айзава серьёзно призадумывается над его предложением. Кажется, оно приходится ему по душе.  
  
— Вы четверо, — строгим голосом окликает он первокурсников. — Ступайте после уроков в библиотеку. Я договорюсь с Ночноглазом, чтобы он хорошенько вас проучил.  
  
После этого он разрешает им покинуть кабинет. Как только здесь появилась кошка, Айзаве больше и дела не было до нарушителей, учинивших эпидемию среди девочек.  
  
Оказавшись по ту сторону двери, четвёрка многострадально вздыхает. Сердце Киришимы колотится в груди, словно подготавливаясь для прыжка в пятки. Не появись профессор Ямада, кто знает, какое наказание им бы придумали!  
  
Чудесным образом избежав гнева Айзавы, четвёрка полным составом спешит на урок Заклинаний, кабинет которого располагается на втором этаже. Путь их пролегает через внутренний дворик, раскинувшийся под открытым небом. Над каменными сваями Хогвартса собираются выцветшие тучи.  
  
— Вы видели? — мямлит Каминари, первым нарушая молчание. — Это была... кошка. Самая настоящая.  
  
— Меня больше удивило то, что профессор Ямада и Айзава общаются так, будто знакомы сто лет, — говорит Сэро. — Но кошка, конечно, как гром среди ясного неба.  
  
— Наверняка они были однокурсниками, — предполагает Киришима. — А ты что думаешь, Бакуго?  
  
— Я думаю, что хочу раскатать одного из вас в лепёшку.  
  
С этими словами Бакуго кидает убийственный взгляд на Каминари.  
  
После ужина, как и было наказано, четвёрка плетётся в библиотеку. Сэр Ночноглаз принимает первокурсников весьма неохотно. Поначалу он даже не хочет впускать их: всё твердит, что нарушителям вроде них в священном месте делать нечего. Впрочем, долго уговаривать его не приходится — как только они обещают, что ничего не собираются красть или портить, смотритель со вздохом позволяет им войти.  
  
— Я не думаю, что вы до конца понимаете всю ответственность, возложенную на мои плечи, — говорит Ночноглаз, важно поправляя очки. — Несомненно, вы ещё слишком молоды и глупы.  
  
Двери в библиотеку открываются по мановению руки, и в нос ударяет запах старой бумаги и пыли.  
  
— Но, — продолжает Ночноглаз, оборачиваясь к четвёрке лицом, — я готов пойти на такие жертвы ради вашего перевоспитания.  
  
Подобно мачехе из сказки, смотритель не скупится на задания и диктует их без запинки. В первую очередь он поручает мальчикам сортировку книг в алфавитном порядке. Для этого Ночноглаз выдаёт им свитки, которые в развёрнутом состоянии достигают самого конца библиотечного коридора. Затем он велит хорошенько протереть мраморные бюсты и статуи, надраить до блеска полы, проверить список одолженных книг и занести их в специальный архив, а также подсчитать количество студентов, пользовавшихся сегодня Читальным Залом. Само собой, для них тоже существует отдельный список, который необходимо заполнить от руки.  
  
— Каждые десять минут я буду проверять, как успешно вы справляетесь с работой, — отчеканивает Ночноглаз, убрав руки за спину. — Всё должно быть в идеальном порядке. Вы ведь понимаете?  
  
Сглотнув, мальчики кивают головами и с неохотой принимаются за поручения. Пожалуй, думает Киришима, с выводами он поспешил. Такого наказания, особенно после нелёгкой практики на Защите от тёмных искусств, и врагу не пожелаешь.  
  
Мальчики разделяют работу поровну, сыграв в «камень-ножницы-бумага» (оказывается, у маглов нет таких фигур, как банши или гриндилоу). Каминари и Сэро выигрывают и поэтому берут на себя мытьё полов, а Бакуго достаётся нудная сортировка книг, так как он выкидывает «камень». За это время снаружи густо темнеет; из туч начинает моросить мелкими частыми каплями, которые опосля превращаются в ливень с раскатами грома. Дождь тарабанит в стекло, будто желая попасть в тёплое убежище, и Ночноглаз задёргивает шторы, чтобы хоть немного заглушить непогоду.  
  
Наполнив ведёрко водой, смешанной со специальным чистящим средством, Киришима приступает к полировке бюста, подпирающего высокий стеллаж с фолиантами. Работы у него не то чтобы много, но вполне достаточно, чтобы умереть со скуки.  
  
К тому времени, как к нему подходит смотритель, бюст уже сверкает небывалой белизной. Сэр Ночноглаз сдержанно хвалит его и велит приступать к следующей статуе. Подхватив ведро, Киришима оглядывается и тут замечает чью-то макушку среди книг. Обогнув книжные полки, он застаёт студента, сидящего на полу и бормочущего что-то невнятное. Киришима узнаёт в нём мальчика из Большого зала, которого он видел в день Распределения. Тот, впрочем, не обращает на него никакого внимания: так сильно поглощён процессом чтения.  
  
— Привет, — беззлобно окликает его Киришима, — ты друг Бакуго, верно?  
  
От неожиданности мальчик издаёт некий звук, похожий на писк, и подбрасывает книгу в воздух. К счастью, он тут же её ловит, предотвращая грохот.  
  
— Как ты узнал? — спрашивает он приглушённым голосом — в библиотеке можно разговаривать только шёпотом. — В смысле... Я не то чтобы... Друг... Привет.  
  
— Ты хотел с ним поздороваться? — Киришима присаживается на корточки, чтобы увидеть его лицо, усеянное соцветиями веснушек на щеках. — Бакуго тоже здесь. Хочешь, могу позвать?  
  
— Не нужно! — мальчик в панике машет руками. — Я имею в виду, Каччан не будет мне рад. Это уж точно...  
  
— «Каччан»?  
  
Похоже, этот мальчик и правда был близок с Бакуго — иначе, как объяснить наличие подобного милого прозвища, которым называют друг друга разве что лучшие друзья? Наверное, Бакуго тоже называл его как-то по-особенному. Думая об этом, Киришима пытается выудить из памяти хоть какое-то прозвище, с которым Бакуго обращался к нему, но на ум ничего не приходит. Получается, что они действительно друг другу никто?  
  
— Кстати, меня зовут Киришима, — говорит он, протягивая руку. — Я живу с Бакуго в одной комнате.  
  
— Мидория, — отвечает тот, повеселев. — Я Мидория! Так... здорово, что у Каччана теперь новые друзья. Это всё, что я хотел сказать тогда, на Распределении. Я никогда не видел его таким счастливым.  
  
— Скорее, он был счастлив от того, что перед ним была еда, — вздыхает Киришима, садясь по-турецки и совершенно позабыв о задании Ночноглаза. — Он был таким голодным! В экспрессе мы хотели накормить его сладостями, но, кажется, он совсем их не любит. А потом ещё директор тянул с речью... Думал, бедняга совсем помрёт.  
  
— Я не уверен на все сто, — говорит Мидория, — но, я думаю, Каччан был счастлив вовсе не из-за еды. Возможно, это всё благодаря...  
  
Они резко оборачиваются на звук шагов, приближающихся к стеллажам. Киришиму точно ледяной водой окатывают. Если это Ночноглаз с проверкой, по головке его точно не погладят...  
  
— Эй, туповолосый, — из-за полок показывается Бакуго, — какого хрена ты прячешься здесь?  
  
Когда он видит Мидорию, его лицо мгновенно багровеет.  
  
— Дэку?..


End file.
